


Над небом еще небо

by eddiedelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: В этой жизни мы все делаем выбор, и самое трудное — жить с ним. (с)





	

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана в 2013, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.

****

\- 1 -

Воспоминания о детдоме шрамами легли на разбитые коленки и выплывали наружу глубокими холодными ночами нудящей болью. В такие моменты Сухо часто вспоминал, как старшие парни гоняли ребятню по улицам, заставляя попрошайничать у проходящих мимо людей, а если младшие приходили без заработанных денег, бесцеремонно кидали их на асфальт и били, но так, чтобы не было заметно синяков. Если воспитатели замечали синие гематомы, наказывали всех, кто был старше. Сухо не нравились воспоминания о детстве, то, что он забыл свое настоящее имя, которое у него было с рождения, и что перестал верить в ангелов-хранителей. А все потому, что ангел-хранитель не позволил бы своему маленькому пятилетнему человечку остаться без родителей, не позволил бы, чтобы его отправили в страшное место, где часто ни за что били и ругали, не позволил бы ему стать тем, кем он сейчас является. Ничтожным и жалким, с ужасно вымученной душой, которой хотелось лишь одного – покинуть тело и упокоиться где-то в мире ином.

Сухо любил смотреть на город с высоты тридцати этажей. Люди превращались в чернильные пятнышки, расползавшиеся в одно огромное пятно. Черное и манящее, в котором хотелось утонуть. У Сухо не было ни крыльев, ни ангела-хранителя. Так же как желания жить. Поэтому ему совсем не страшно подняться с выступа, перекинуть ногу через перекладину и встать напротив неба. Сухо на секунду прислушался к своему сердцу. В черно-белом французском фильме ангел спустился к человеку, когда тот совсем потерял веру, и помог ему обрести надежду и заново в себя поверить. Потрескавшихся губ коснулась горькая усмешка. Сухо не во Франции. И день не монохромный – лето, словно дозатор, распыляло разноцветные краски. Все вокруг какое-то слишком жизнерадостное для печальных поступков, но ждать осени не хотелось. В конце концов, он не фильме, где атмосфера должна совпадать с настроением.

Глубокий вдох, чтобы нырнуть в черное пятно, слиться с людьми и обрести свободу.

\- Вот идиот, - меньше всего Сухо ожидал услышать у себя за спиной эти слова, перед тем как ничего не чувствовать.

Сухо не верил, что попадет в рай. Он вообще не думал, что снова что-то почувствует. Но дергающаяся боль в локте была слишком реальной. Мир не мог перевернуться за несколько жалких секунд, но казалось, что именно это и произошло. Словно создатель Вселенной сделал планете подножку, и она несколько раз перекрутилась.

\- Что за черт? - возмущенно прохрипел он не своим голосом. Локоть правой руки был забинтован, голова раскалывалась, и Сухо отчетливо ощущал, как на макушке стягивает порез. Комната, в которой он находился, была огромной, словно спальня английской королевы. Светлая, уютная, правда, с беспорядком у шкафа – там валялась куча вещей, жутко похожих на то, что Сухо иногда замечал в витринах дорогих магазинов, когда шастал по городу.  
\- Ошибочка. Я как раз таки светлое и безумно очаровательное создание, - Сухо едва не подпрыгнул, услышав сбоку чужой голос. Этот голос… Сухо мог поклясться, что слышал именно его, когда прыгнул с высотки. Парень, сидящий на широком подоконнике, улыбнулся ошалевшему выражению лица. – Вот видишь, - он показал на свои улыбающиеся губы, - черти так не могут.  
Сухо серьезно попытался собрать мысли в одну кучу и вылепить из скопившегося сумбура хоть что-то, но вместо этого продолжал пребывать в шоке и молча зависать.  
\- В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты ловил рыбок в пруду и был более отзывчивым на разговор, - невесело вздохнул незнакомец. – Тебе тогда было... кажется тебе было четыре года и... - он остановился, словно прислушиваясь, а потом подставил к губам указательный палец и шепотом произнес, - сейчас к тебе зайдут. Сделай вид, что меня здесь нет.  
Сухо не успевал ориентироваться в новом сценарии, но зачем-то кивнул.

В комнату, сначала тихо постучавшись, действительно зашли. Сухо впервые видел эту женщину и совсем не представлял, почему она смотрит на него таким взволнованным и...любящим взглядом. Будто мать на своего ребенка.  
\- Ты как, сынок? Врач сказал, что у тебя небольшое сотрясение, поэтому тебе лучше не делать резких движений и не подниматься с постели, - она присела на кровать. Худые руки легли на его плечи и несильно надавили. Сухо не стал сопротивляться. Он не чувствовал себя больным, головная боль, пронзившая виски в первые минуты сознания, отступила, но глаза женщины искрились такой теплотой, что хотелось расслабиться и принять заботу.  
\- Чунмён..? – позвала она. – Ты в порядке? Выглядишь потерянным, - женщина сжала холодную ладонь Сухо и всмотрелась в его лицо, словно в страницу книги, где расплывались буквы.   
\- Пытаюсь прийти в себя, - Сухо попробовал улыбнуться, получилось, но с трудом. Он до сих пор не понимал, что происходит. Посмотрел в окно, за которым было так же солнечно, как и утром. На подоконнике сидел тот странный парень, но теперь он казался каким-то прозрачным, и Сухо всерьез поверил, что женщина его не видит. Ноль внимания с ее стороны.  
\- Знаешь, - было видно, как она на секунду поколебалась, словно не была уверена, стоит ли ей это говорить, - девочка, видевшая момент аварии, сказала, что перед столкновением с машиной, тебя словно назад отбросило. Не машиной, - женщина нежно погладила Сухо по щеке. Он чувствовал, что она не просто так об этом упомянула, но почему-то решила не договаривать. - Береги себя. Я загляну перед сном?  
Сухо до сих пор вязнул в каше своих мыслей, поэтому запоздало ответил:   
\- Хорошо.   
Когда дверь закрылась, парень спрыгнул с подоконника и сел на то место, где секундами ранее сидела женщина. Он снова стал ярче, словно позаимствовал краски у солнца, и по-прежнему улыбался, хотя уже не так радостно. Скорее с легкой грустью.  
\- Я знаю, что в твоей голове сейчас творится хаос и ты ничего не понимаешь, но для начала доверься мне, пожалуйста. Сейчас тебе нужно увидеть себя и привыкнуть к тому, что Сухо больше нет. Есть Ким Чунмён, и это ты.   
\- Почему я должен тебе доверять? – устало поинтересовался Сухо, не имея никакого желания вылезать из постели.  
\- Потому что я твой ангел-хранитель. Все очень сложно. Это я виноват, что ты перестал в меня верить в таком раннем возрасте. Пришло время исправлять свои ошибки.  
\- Ты не похож на ангела-хранителя, - Сухо хотел сказать, что парень больше похож на психа и что он несет несусветную чушь, но вырвалось совсем другое.  
\- Эти стандарты… - наигранно взгрустнул тот и, поднявшись, подошел в шкафу, на ходу распинывая одежду. Открыл дверцу, на которой висело зеркало, и позвал Сухо. – Подойди. Иначе так и будешь гадать, что происходит, и мне не верить.

У Сухо была смуглая кожа с мелкой росписью шрамов на щеках и неправильный прикус. А еще он был болезненно худощавым. Отражение же показывало парня со светлой кожей, как у фарфоровой куклы. Прикус был другим. Из-за чего скулы казались идеально вычерченными, будто скульптор прошелся камнерезом. Шрамов не было. Хотя нет – Сухо пригляделся – был, рассекающий небольшим пятном между правой бровью и переносицей. Парень в зеркале был худым, но не как Сухо, которому часто приходилось голодать, оставаясь без гроша в кармане, а красиво. Насколько возможно быть красивым худому человеку.  
\- Это кто? – Сухо ткнул пальцем в отражение.  
\- Ты веришь, что я ангел-хранитель?  
\- Я не знаю, чему верить, когда собственные глаза обманывают, но давай сделаем вид, что я тебе верю. И ты мне все объяснишь.  
Парень закатил глаза, видимо, надеясь, что будет проще.   
\- Начнем с того, что меня зовут Чондэ, - он нахмурился и присел, зачем-то начиная складывать разбросанные вещи и сортировать их по стопкам. Сухо сел рядом и от нечего делать занялся тем же. – Сегодня утром в ходе аварии погиб парень по имени Ким Чунмён. Его сердце остановилось на минуту, за которую душа успела покинуть тело. В это же время парень по имени Сухо сиганул с крыши… - Чондэ выругался. - Слушай, ты ведь наверняка смотрел фильмы про переселение душ? Вот и с тобой случилось что-то похожее, понимаешь?   
Сухо рассмеялся. То ли потому что парень смешно нахохлился из-за неумения объяснять, то ли потому что все это звучало как шутка.  
\- Ладно, я понял, что мне дали второй шанс, который, кстати, мне не особо нужен. Но почему этому парню шанса не дали?  
\- Потому что он действительно себя отпустил. Ну и... этот Ким Чунмён был не очень хорошим человеком. В смысле он не был плохим, конечно, не преступник или что-то такое. Просто он был бесцельным. Пустым. И заполнял себя мусором.  
\- Почему ангел-хранитель его не спас?  
\- Ангел-хранитель уберегает человека при жизни, но безучастен, когда дело касается смерти.  
\- Но ты ведь спас меня, если я правильно понял, - возразил Сухо. Может быть, дело в усталости, но он действительно начинал принимать сказанное Чондэ за правду. Ну и объяснения парня были единственным, во что сейчас можно было верить. Потому что других вариантов не было совсем.  
\- Давай я тебе в следующий раз про это расскажу, а сейчас объясню, что тебе нужно делать и что не нужно, - глаза Чондэ стали серьезными, без прежней задоринки и блеска. – Не нужно – перечисляю – думать о смерти и попытках суицида. Нужно – запомнить свое новое имя, привыкнуть, что теперь ты любящий сын, студент факультета международных отношений и, скажем так, не самый приятный человек.  
\- Не самый приятный человек?   
\- Самоуверенный задира, пользующийся положением отца и принижающий достоинства других, - пояснил Чондэ.  
\- Мне нужно оставаться таким? – удивился Сухо.  
\- Нет, тебе просто нужно быть готовым к тому, что многие студенты тебя не любят. Даже не так – презирают.  
\- Я привык к такому... Не понимаю, почему мне нужен этот второй шанс? Я не чувствую ничего такого, из-за чего мне хотелось бы жить, - признался Сухо, улегшись на полу. Голова начала гудеть. Видимо, количество информации за последний час было чрезмерным и сильно давило.   
\- Ты только что нарушил первый пункт – не думай о смерти. Теперь у тебя есть жизнь и все условия быть тем, кем тебе хотелось бы быть. Используй этот шанс.

Сухо закрыл глаза и ничего не говорил. Он слышал шаги Чондэ, который ходил по комнате и, кажется, собирал валяющиеся вещи. Сухо на секунду подумалось, что ангел занимается уборкой, потому что нервничает. А может быть, ангелы не нервничают. Или Чондэ вовсе не ангел, а плод его воображения, галлюцинация.  
\- Этот парень, Чунмён. Он очень похож на меня. Только красивее.  
\- Он был помешан на своей внешности и у него были возможности за собой ухаживать. Пока тебя гоняли по дворам собирать деньги, он ходил со скобками и тратил папины деньги.   
Сухо услышал шелест и открыл глаза. Почему-то воображение подкинуло белые крылья за спиной Чондэ, но это были лишь листы, высыпавшиеся из папки.  
\- Мне нужно уходить, - Чондэ сел на подоконник и кинул взгляд на солнце. – У тебя будет куча времени привыкнуть к новой жизни. Я вернусь, когда будет сложно.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю. Отныне я тебе как мама, папа, брат, лучший друг, крестная фея, Санта в одном лице, - Чондэ накрыл ладонями лицо. Нервный жест, говорящий о волнении. – Черт, я слышу, как Лу Хань меня проклинает.   
И исчез. Мигом. Словно в миллисекунду расщепился.   
Сухо несколько минут попялился в окно, будто Чондэ собирался вернуться, а потом повернулся к зеркалу, еще раз встречаясь с знакомыми незнакомыми глазами.  
\- Привет. Кажется, теперь я Ким Чунмён.

***

К концу августа солнце по-прежнему улыбалось, но натянуто, словно сквозь боль. Сухо приходил в парк после полудня и, игнорируя пустые скамейки, ложился на теплую траву. Сильно щурился, глядя в небо, словно пытался высмотреть в облаках силуэты крыльев. Чондэ, его ангел-хранитель или плод воображения, обещал вернуться, когда будет сложно. Было сложно, но почему-то он не возвращался. Сухо привык, разгуливая по городу, рассматривать людей и искать среди них искренне заботливые карие глаза. Справляться со всем этим самому казалось какой-то злой шуткой. Иногда Сухо думал, а может это не второй шанс вовсе, а кара небесная? Может быть, на самом деле он попал в ад и искупляет грехи своим отчаянием. Он утрировал, конечно, просто унылость будней и незнание, что делать, заставляли нервничать.

На первый взгляд, у Ким Чунмёна была идеальная жизнь. У него действительно было все, о чем может мечтать молодой человек двадцати одного года – семья, деньги, положение в обществе. Только вот за всеми этими «ценностями» ничего не было. Сухо понадобилось всего несколько дней, чтобы понять, насколько хрупкие и натянутые отношения в доме. Чунмёна любила только мать, хотя Сухо порой казалось, что она не любит его, а заставляет себя любить. Что-то вроде материнской обязанности. Отец Чунмёна был жутко занятым человеком, дома появлялся крайне редко и от сына требовал только отличной учебы и умения сводиться с нужными людьми. Еще у Чунмёна был сводный братишка, сын отца от женщины на стороне, которая умерла, когда мальчику было двенадцать. Чонин люто ненавидел своего родного отца, впрочем, это было взаимно. Своего старшего брата Чонин тоже не любил, постоянно огрызался, либо игнорировал любые попытки Сухо с ним наладить контакт. Видимо, в прошлом Ким Чунмён очень сильно постарался, чтобы собственный, пусть не родной, брат его презирал.

Сухо было сложно перестроиться со своей жизни к чужой. Придя в себя после исчезновения Чондэ, когда даже сумасшествие казалось бы уже чересчур реальным и натянутым, Сухо первым делом начал изучать комнату, в которой проводил все время. Шкафы были заполнены либо костюмами, либо слишком кричащими футболками и неприлично узкими джинсами, полки – книгами, посвященными политике и международным отношениям. На стене висело несколько фотографий в рамочке, где Чунмён всегда красовался один, в руках держа медаль или кубок. Сухо не нашел ничего такого, что могло бы рассказать о человеке, в чьем теле он теперь жил. Ноутбук Чунмёна оказался запаролен, поэтому доступ к информации был полностью закрыт. На вторую неделю Сухо просто забил на то, что живет чужой жизнью, и попытался жить своей. Быть собой. Не особо получалось. Сложно быть кем-то, когда никем не был.

\- Чондэ, - тихонечко позвал Сухо, перебирая пальцами зеленые травинки. – Ты обещал.  
Никто не ответил. Хотя, если честно, Сухо уже перестал верить, что ангел появится в его жизни.

Обратно возвращаться не хотелось. У Сухо никогда не было родного дома, в далеком детстве только, но даже старый дряхлый приют казался теплее, чем трехэтажный особняк, в котором было, наверное, все, кроме простой человеческой любви. Как бы то ни было, но пришлось подняться с приятно пахнущей травы и двинуться в сторону дома Чунмёна. Сухо правда не знал, что он собирается делать, как дальше жить, но мысли о смерти больше не появлялись. Совсем редко, и если раньше они были чем-то вроде освобождения, то сейчас отяжеляли и пугали. Умирать не хотелось, хотелось использовать второй шанс и стать в этом мире кем-то. Или для кого-то.

\- Привет, - Сухо, зайдя в дом через задний дворик, прошел на кухню и обнаружил там Чонина, который просматривал новости на нетбуке и пил банановое молоко. Сухо улыбнулся, но в ответ наткнулся лишь на раздасованно поджатые губы, словно общество брата ему не прельщало. – Ты мог бы быть немножко любезнее?  
\- Мог бы, - Чонин захлопнул крышку нетбука и вылил остатки молока в раковину. – Но не с тобой.  
\- Чонин, подожди, - Сухо поймал его руку и сжал пальцы на смуглом запястье. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то в этом доме с ним поговорил. – Я знаю, что в прошлом мы не ладили, но…  
\- Не ладили? – Чонин громко рассмеялся. – С каких пор ты преуменьшаешь свои заслуги? - сурово спросил он, стряхивая бледные пальцы.   
\- Я… просто хочу сказать, что хотел бы, чтобы мы… - Сухо осторожно подбирал слова, потому что огней в глазах Чонина стало больше. И они полыхали такой злобой, что, наверное, ментально Сухо уже сгорел заживо, - чаще проводили вместе время…  
Взгляд Чонина быстро сменился с озлобленного на недоверчивый.  
\- Твоя голова так сильно повредилась в аварии? С чего вдруг захотелось общаться с внебрачным недоноском, недостойным носить фамилию твоего отца?   
Сухо поморщился. Он был уверен - Чонин зацитировал Чунмёна.   
– Слушай, все это мило, но я тебе не верю, - во второй раз Сухо не стал останавливать брата, задумчиво разглядывая место, на котором Чонин только что стоял. Он понимал Чонина, но это не отменяло того факта, что категоричное отношение к брату слегка выводило из себя. Каждый человек имеет право на ошибки и на попытки их исправить. И пусть при жизнь сам Ким Чунмён ничего не исправлял, Сухо вроде как готов это сделать за него.

За три дня до первого сентября Сухо огорошили новостью. Мать пришла к нему в комнату и спросила, почему он до сих пор не собрал свои вещи, когда завтра уже вылетать. Сухо все это время думал, что Чунмён учился в своем городе, поэтому неожиданный переезд обрушился на него проливным дождем.   
\- Я слегка потерялся во времени, - Сухо виновато посмотрел на женщину, которая теперь была его матерью. Она подавила смешок и по-доброму улыбнулась.  
\- Ты стал таким несобранным, рассеянным, каким был в детстве. Давно я не видела тебя таким.  
\- Прости, если расстраиваю тебя, - Сухо потупил взгляд в пол, чувствуя легкое смущение. Сложно было догадаться, почему он чувствовал себя обязанным перед чужим ему человеку. Хотя нет. Мать Чунмёна была доброй, милой и заботливой. Сухо не помнил свою мать, но почему-то именно такой она ему и представлялась.  
\- Нет, что ты. Нет. Ты мне таким даже больше нравишься, - она щипнула Сухо за мочку уха. – Скажу по секрету – раньше меня слегка пугала твоя сосредоточенность на всем. Я люблю твоего отца, но не хочу, чтобы ты перенял его качества.  
Миссис Ким присела на краешек чунмёновской кровати. Сухо понял по нервным жестам, что она мысленно собирается для разговора.  
\- Присядешь? – Сухо кивнул и сел на пол, кладя голову на худые колени, обтянутые шерстяной юбкой. Щеке стало тепло и щекотно. – Ты изменился, - сказала она, и сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Прозвучало как приговор, как что-то строгое и словно сокрушительное, хотя на самом деле голос женщины был мягким. – И я безумно этому рада. Я знаю, что ты привык быть первым во всем. Это у тебя от отца, но… рано или поздно это бы тебя погубило, поэтому… Ты давно не носил толстовки. И за любимую машину не садился все лето, - она игриво дернула сына за капюшон, а потом встала на ноги.  
Сухо сделал вид, что не заметил то, как резко миссис Ким сменила тему. Но не удержался и тихо пообещал:  
\- Я постараюсь стать лучше.

***

У Чунмёна была своя квартира, которую в этом году пришлось делить с Чонином, так как он поступил в тот же университет, что и его старший брат. Сухо не представлял, как будет учиться и поддерживать статус отличника, учитывая, что знаний у него никаких не было, а двух месяцев не хватило на хоть какое-то обогащение в плане учебы. Он читал книги, лежащие на полках бывшего владельца, но они были ужасно скучными, непонятными и единственное, что Сухо для себя понял, так это то, что он ненавидит международные отношения, политику, дипломатию и юридические законы. Все это было таким далеким, слишком сложным.  
\- Теперь, когда мы будем жить вместе, сразу оговариваю правила, - Чонин бросил свои вещи у арки и шумно рухнул на белый, наверняка безумно дорогой диван. – Ты не трогаешь мои вещи, не заходишь в мою комнату и не водишь в квартиру своих парней.  
Своих кого? – чуть было не вылетело у Сухо, но он разумно решил не вдаваться в подробности и просто кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Чонин сверлил его своим взглядом добрых две минуты, будто ожидая подвоха.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, - искренне признался Чонин и, скатившись с дивана, схватил сумки и рюкзак, чтобы перенести в комнату.  
Сухо пожал плечами и пошел искать свою.  
Ким Чунмён явно не знал, что такое порядок. В этом они с Сухо были похожи. Комната, по всей видимости, перед отъездом так и осталась неубранной – вещи валялись на полу, на кровати – книги и тетради. Сухо стряхнул с одеяла ненужную сейчас канцелярию и прилег. Только в эту минуту он осознал, что самое сложное только начинается.

 

Сухо не умел водить машину. Ким Чунмён добирался до университета только на своем автомобиле. Поэтому в первый день и Сухо, и Чонина ожидали трудности.  
\- Ты ведь смеешься сейчас надо мной? Скажи честно, это твой новый способ меня выводить? – чуть ли не скуля от раздражения, проговаривал Чонин, когда Сухо потерянно сообщил, что не сядет за руль. И не знает, как доехать на метро.   
\- Ничего я не смеюсь.  
\- Почему мы не можем поехать на твоей машине?  
\- Я… мне немного страшно водить после аварии, - соврал Сухо, но других объяснений у него в запасе не было. Да и чтобы он сказал? Прости, Чонин, я немножко не в себе? Причем «не в себе» буквально?  
\- Я умею водить машину, но у меня еще нет прав… и я не знаю дорогу.  
\- Вызовем такси, - наконец-то в голову стукнула хоть какая-то умная мысль. Пока Чонин разговаривал по телефону, заказывая к их подъезду машину, Сухо посмотрел на себя в зеркало и неуверенно улыбнулся. Отражение, будто нехотя, улыбнулось в ответ. 

На пары Сухо так и не попал. У входа в университет, когда парни вылезли из такси, Чонин, не попрощавшись, быстро скрылся в здании, оставляя брата одного. Сухо ориентировался в пространстве весьма паршиво. Деканат он нашел только спустя полчаса. Свою группу в расписании обнаружить так и не смог, а спрашивать ни у кого не хотелось. Да и странно было бы. «Не подскажите, в какой я группе учусь?» - вопрос от студента третьего курса.  
\- Чунмён? – Сухо выронил пустой стаканчик, когда его окликнули. Два глотка назад в белом пластике остывал кофе, а в горле копилась досада на собственную непутевость. Сухо повернулся к парню, который глядя на него, вопросительно изогнул бровь. – Это ты? Что на тебе? – новый знакомый тыкнул пальцами в чужую грудь, намекая, видимо, на черную безразмерную толстовку. Сухо, конечно, подозревал, что это совсем не то, что носил когда-то Чунмён, но надеть на себя строгий костюм, словно какой-то фешенебельный дядька, казалось чем-то кощунственным. А другую одежду Чунмёна вообще нужно было запретить законом. Сухо никогда в жизни не носил узкие джинсы, в которых дыр было больше, чем в космосе.  
\- Я звонил тебе все лето. Ты сменил номер? Почему не был на парах? Где пропадал?   
\- Немного заблудился, - Сухо устал выдумывать, поэтому сказал как есть.  
\- В шкафу, по всей видимости, тоже. Ты выглядишь как… - парень задумался, рассматривая Сухо, словно на таможне. – Как школьник. Бедный несчастный школьник, которому достались старые вещи от старшего брата.   
Сухо не ответил, поднимая выпавший из рук стаканчик и кидая его в урну. Он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд, и пустил всю силу воли, чтобы проигнорировать то, с какой жалостью на него смотрят.  
\- Нет, серьезно, что-то случилось? Ты сам не свой, как потерянный щенок.  
Сухо вздохнул, прокрутив в голове то, что собирался сказать. Даже мысленно это звучало абсурдно.   
\- В конце июня меня сбила машина. Сотрясение мозга, избирательная амнезия, кое-что будто выпало из памяти, - на ходу выдумал Сухо, удивляясь своей находчивости.  
\- Ты сейчас не шутишь? – Сухо покачал головой. – А как меня зовут, помнишь? – Сухо снова отрицательно замотал.  
\- Если это такая шутка, то сразу говорю - не смешно. Бэкхён. Меня зовут Бэкхён. Но то, что мы лучшие друзья ты ведь помнишь?  
\- Помню, - уступил Сухо. - Ты не мог бы отвезти меня домой?  
Бэкхён еще больше нахмурился. Кажется, он не поверил, да и кто бы принял такое за правду?   
\- Это, правда, не смешно, - пробубнил он, вытаскивая из кармана черных брюк ключи. – У тебя всегда было плохо с чувством юмора.

Сухо шел следом за Бэкхёном. Только теперь, не чувствуя на себе пристального взгляда и бури вопросов, он сосредоточил внимание на друге Ким Чунмёна. На парне был серый пиджак, из-под которого выглядывала белая рубашка в незамысловатый рисунок, ноги обтягивали темные синие джинсы – не такие узкие, какие валялись в шкафу Чунмёна, - что-то более приближенное к классическому варианту. Но сказать, что Бэкхён выглядел просто, не поворачивался язык. Крашенные фиолетовые волосы, скрытые за рукавами пиджака запястья в черных браслетах, проколотое ухо никак не вязались со студентом такого серьезного университета. Во внешности Чунмёна не было ничего кричащего, поэтому Сухо решил, что в университете дресс-код. Заплутав в сумбурных мыслях, Сухо не заметил, как Бэкхён остановился, поэтому врезался ему в спину.  
\- Прости, - но на извинение Бэкхён только злобно зыркнул и, усаживая Сухо в салон автомобиля и пристально смотря ему в глаза, строго сказал:  
\- Если это твоя шутка, ты будешь долго, очень долго, за нее расплачиваться.  
Сухо сжался, не от угрозы даже, непроизвольно. Бэкхён вселял мелкий страх самоуверенностью. А еще Сухо подметил, что его глаза были аккуратно, тонкой линией, подведены черным карандашом.  
\- Ты мог бы позвонить мне и рассказать про аварию. Что с твоим телефоном, кстати? – Бэкхён водил очень плавно, легко держа в руках руль. Между тонкими, по-женски красивыми, пальцами была зажата сигарета, но поджигать он ее отчего-то не спешил.   
\- У меня новый номер, - односложно ответил Сухо, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на Бэкхёна. Казалось, что тот одним пытливым взглядом мог прочесть все его мысли.  
\- Получается, ты меня не помнишь? Раз не удосужился позвонить лучшему другу.  
\- Не помню.  
\- Как твои родители отпустили тебя в таком состоянии? – машина приостановилась на светофоре и Бэкхён, воспользовавшись моментом, вдавил сигарету в зажигалку и затянулся, на несколько секунд закрыв глаза.  
Из-за сигаретного дыма Сухо стал туго соображать. Ему и так нелегко удавались выдумки, которые на самом деле казались каким-то бредом, чтобы в них верить, но он понадеялся лишь на то, что Бэкхён из тех людей, которые верят своим друзьям.  
\- Родители не знают.  
\- Что? – сигарета скользнула меж пальцев и приземлилась на бедро потухшим окурком и пеплом. Бэкхён громко выругался, стряхнул мусор на коврик и, снова сосредоточившись на дороге, повторил, - что, мать твою?

Сухо выдумал историю, где его сбила машина, - что было отчасти правдой, - из-за которой он заработал сотрясение и амнезию. О потери памяти решил умолчать, чтобы не беспокоить родителей, и надеясь, что за лето все вспомнит. Бэкхён припарковал машину около невзрачного кафе и угрюмо рассматривал свои пальцы. Видимо, он не знал, верить ли своему другу, считая все это злой забавой, или поверил и теперь был, мягко говоря, ошарашен.

Сухо замолк и ждал. Ждал не чего-то конкретного, просто смиренно сидел на пассажирском сидении и зажимал обвивку кресла в кулаках из-за волнения. Бэкхён мог бы стать тем, кто поможет ему освоиться в новой жизни, кто расскажет о других друзьях Чунмёна, о его знакомых, привычках, интересах. Потому что один Сухо со всем этим не справлялся, и мыслей о побеге становилось больше. Но глупо было бы бежать от самого себя. Да и бежать, в общем-то, было некуда.  
\- Ты совсем ничего не помнишь?  
\- Ничего конкретного, только в общих чертах – кем являюсь. Родителей вспомнил и брата, - добавил Сухо, чтобы не пугать Бэкхёна и не усугублять ситуацию.  
\- Идиот! Как можно умалчивать о таком? Это, черт подери, не простуда! – разругался Бэкхён, а потом, словно что-то толкнуло его в грудь, обессилено прилег на спинку кресла.  
\- Ты поможешь мне все вспомнить? – Сухо, как делал в детстве, скрестил средний и указательный пальцы.  
\- От похода к врачу, я так понял, ты абсолютно отказался? – и, не дожидаясь положительного ответа, да и понимая, что другого не услышит, продолжил, - помогу. Иначе ты погибнешь под расстрелом полиции моды, - скептично пройдясь взглядом по толстовке, но глаза по-прежнему оставались по-страшному серьезными.

\- Во-первых, у тебя пунктик на внешности, поэтому, слышишь! ты никогда бы не вышел на улицу в таком виде, - Бэкхён ходил от стены к стене в комнате Сухо и напоминал механическую игрушку, которую завели одним круговым движением по крючку. – Еще у тебя пунктик насчет учебы. Занятия ты тоже никогда не пропускал, а меня за пропуски порицал. Любишь во всем быть первым и морально уничтожишь того, что рвется вперед тебя.   
\- Как-то зловеще звучит, - вклинился в монолог парня Сухо.  
\- Твоя сущность, - ухмыльнулся Бэкхён и, остановившись, уселся в кресло. – У тебя ужасный характер.  
\- Почему тогда мы с тобой дружим?  
\- Потому что у меня такой же. И мы слишком разные в будущих планах на жизнь, поэтому между нами нет конкуренции.  
Сухо не видел смысла в конкуренции. С первых слов Бэкхёна он понял, что не хочет быть Ким Чунмёном.  
\- Что-то мне не особо нравится то, что я слышу, - Сухо не стал врать.  
\- Раньше тебя это не волновало, - пожал плечами Бэкхён. – Ты и по учебе информацию не помнишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- В этом я тебе не смогу помочь. Никогда не ладил с международными отношениями.  
\- Что я любил?  
\- Себя, - и на оскорбленное лицо Сухо рассмеялся. – Это, конечно, все ужасно и нелепо, но, боже, никогда не видел тебя таким…беззащитным что ли, - и уже тоном суровее. – Это немного страшно.  
Сухо лег на застеленную кровать и потер виски, долбеж в которых грозился выбраться взрывом. Бэкхён не рассказал ничего существенного, но даже этого хватило, чтобы расстроиться в Ким Чунмёне. Сухо никогда не любил таких людей – которые ставили себя выше других. От Бэкхёна исходила властность, но тем не менее это не отталкивало, как отталкивало от тела, в котором Сухо не по своей воле был заключен. Вспомнился Чондэ. Чтоб ему там долго икалось, хмуро подумал Сухо.   
\- Ты случайно не знаешь пароль к моему ноутбуку?   
\- Нет, - Сухо не заметил, как Бэкхён прилег рядом с ним. – Как это – ничего не помнить?  
\- Глупо, - шепотом. Пальцы Бэкхёна, сжимающие его предплечье – самый теплый жест, который когда-либо получал Сухо в своей жизни от человека его возраста.

***

Сентябрь пролетел так же быстро, как птицы за окном, которых распугали кинутым в стаю камнем. Дни словно куда-то спешили, не давая Сухо возможности насладиться теплой осенью. С приходом октября начались промозглые дожди и мерзкие ветра. Сухо постоянно замерзал и шмыгал носом. Он не умел следить за своим здоровьем и быстро заболевал. И хотя раньше это отчасти была вина тонких порванных курток и подсыревших брюк, то сейчас оправдаться можно было лишь тем, что появилось много всего куда более важного, чем думать о шарфах и отварах.  
Бэкхён в первое время следил за тем, чтобы Сухо одевался, как раньше.  
\- Ты же любишь, когда все презентабельно, - убеждал он, но Сухо наотрез отказывался носить костюмы. А одним вечером вовсе скинул все в мусорный мешок.  
Бэкхён в итоге смирился с тем, что его друг носит дурацкие, на его взгляд толстовки, и дедовские джинсы.

Поддерживать учебу на отметке «отлично» не получалось. Несмотря на то, что зачетная сессия начиналась только в декабре, а экзамены вовсе в январе, Сухо не успевал за количеством информации, которую ему вдалбливали на каждой паре. Несколько преподавателей уже сделали ему замечание, намекая на то, что если он хочет высший балл, то пора перестать валять дурака. Вопреки наставлениям Сухо прогуливал особо нелюбимые предметы, за что получил нагоняй от отца, который сердитым тоном известил его глухим голосом в трубке, что если его сын продолжит вести себя так беспечно, то опозорит себя перед всей семьей. (Сухо подозревал, что в понятие «семьи» в данном контексте входили какие-то совсем незнакомые и, скорее всего, даже не родные Ким Чунмёну люди).

Еще месяц назад, когда Бэкхён рассказывал ему о Чунмёне, Сухо серьезно возненавидел этого парня. Теперь, находясь среди студентов и крутясь в учебной канители, он понимал, здесь либо ты правишь, либо отсиживаешь нижние ступеньки. Сухо медленно, но верно катился вниз по лестнице. Все, кого раньше обижал Чунмён, словно почувствовали, что он каким-то образом ослабел, стал ранимее и беззащитнее, и ополчились против него. И если бы не Бэкхён, Сухо в этом уверен, его давно бы опустили на пол, если не ниже. Затолкнули бы куда-нибудь под плинтус и придерживали там подошвой дорогих лакированных туфель.

Самым странным в Ким Чунмёне была его дружба с Бэкхёном. Бэкхён был совершенно другой – ни такой как Чунмён и Сухо. Факультет международных отношений он выбрал методом тыка. «Мне нужен только диплом, чтобы отец был спокоен», - говорил он, настраивая гитару. Его увлечением была музыка, и кажется ей он собирался посвятить свою жизнь. Бэкхён тоже был из очень обеспеченной семьи, но положением не кичился. Он был простым и сложным одновременно и, наверное, именно это его балансировало - одногруппники и студенты с параллельного его уважали, поэтому не бросались как оголодавшие звери на жертву. Чунмён же к себе таким образом расположить не смог, видимо, в прошлом особо не задумываясь о том, что оступившись раз – его заживо съедят. Сухо же приходилось отдуваться за Чунмёна.

\- Можно мне посидеть на твоей репетиции, - попросил Сухо у Бэкхёна, когда закончились пары. В квартиру, пустую – Чонин переехал к своей девушке – возвращаться не хотелось. В четырех стенах Сухо сходил с ума – казалось, будто углы выравниваются, стены надвигаются и сейчас его просто-напросто зажмет. Он пытался сосредоточиться на учебе, но ничего не получалось. Чтобы нагнать материал, нужно было начинать с нуля, а у Сухо даже базовых знаний не было. Только совсем чуть-чуть с уроков, которые проводились в приюте.   
\- Раньше тебя никогда не интересовала моя музыка, - Бэкхён улыбнулся. Чунмён безусловно стал странным, дико неуклюжим, но более участливым в их дружбе, что не могло не радовать.  
\- Я никогда не…  
Бэкхён покачал головой, не давая Сухо договорить вопрос.  
\- Ты приходил на репетиции, когда я только собрал группу. На первом курсе. Мне даже на концерт удалось тебя затащить. А потом ты просто отказывался. Пустая трата времени, ты так говорил. Зато на концерты приходил чаще. И с моей группой немного знаком.   
\- Прости, - извинился Сухо за Чунмёна, который пренебрегал интересами своего друга.  
\- За что? Ты, конечно, та еще задница, но что поделать, - Бэкхён посмотрел на огромные часы, которые украшали здание университета между пятым и шестым этажами. – Если я опоздаю, парни меня убьют.

Сухо никогда не был в музыкальной студии. В приюте все музыкальные инструменты хранились в небольшом зале, репетиции к концертам проводились там же, как и сами концерты. Сухо не умел ни петь, ни играть, поэтому никогда в таком не участвовал, хотя очень хотелось. Причастность к искусству делала более значимым что ли.  
\- Знаю, я опоздал, но у меня есть причина, во всем винить его, - Бэкхён схватил Сухо за плечи и выставил его перед собой, словно пытаясь за ним спрятаться. Сухо не успел возмутиться, услышав веселый смех.  
\- Как благородно с твоей стороны, - заметил парень, сидевший на высоком деревянном табурете. Темно-бордовые волосы, сбритые с одного виска, огромные доверчивые глаза и очень добрая улыбка. – Расслабься, убивать не будем.  
\- Человека, который только что освободил меня от смертной казни, зовут Кёнсу. Он наш главный вокалист, - и понизив голос, видимо, чтобы слышал только Сухо, прошептал на ухо, - главный – условно.  
\- Я все слышал, - Кёнсу закатил глаза.  
\- За барабанной установкой – Ифань. Не смотри на то, что он весь из себя. На самом деле он нормальный и весьма безобидный.

Сухо посмотрел на Ифаня. Несложно было догадаться, что «весь из себя» заключалось в его внешнем виде. Парень был очень красив, кого-то похожего Сухо видел на обложках журналов, с набитыми татуировками на руках, проколотыми мочками и надменным взглядом. Надменным до тех пор, пока его губы не растянулись в улыбке. Ифань смешно почесал затылок и стал похож на кота. Он собирался что-то сказать, но Бэкхён его перебил:  
\- Парень за синтезатором – Исин. Ему можно доверять все и полностью, кроме дорогих и нужных вещей.   
\- То ли похвалил, то ли обидел, - глядя на Исина, Сухо пришло в голову, что именно такими должны быть ангелы-хранители, словно светящимися изнутри, а не недоразумением как Чондэ. Сухо заткнул эту мысль пробкой глубоко в подкорку. Чондэ с каждым днем превращался в плод воображения. И было странно, что на плод воображения копилась обида, но по-другому не получалось.  
\- Все это замечательно, но мы вроде как знакомы с твоим другом, - наконец, когда Бэкхён замолк, вклинился Кёнсу. Судя по всему, Ифань хотел задать тот же вопрос. – Чунмён..? – предположил вокалист, словно не был уверен, правильно ли он запомнил.  
\- Он самый, - Сухо зажато улыбнулся.  
\- Я решил напомнить, чтобы не было неловких недоразумений, - у Бэкхёна отлично выходило врать. – А сейчас Кёнсу уступит место Чунмёну, и мы начнем репетицию.  
Кёнсу поднялся с шумных вздохом, словно обрекая себя на тяжелые пытки.  
\- А я только устроился, - пожаловался он, хватаясь за поясницу.

В студии было тепло, музыка и голоса тянулись из колонок ленивыми нотами, создавая в стенах необыкновенный комфорт, как бывает, когда устраиваешься под пледом. Сухо, слушая песни одну за другой, будто впал в нирвану. Ощущение невесомости было таким явным, что Сухо едва не грохнулся с табурета. Хотелось откинуть голову назад и падать, падать, падать. Без приземления. А когда музыка прекратилась, Сухо почувствовал тупую боль, словно в самом деле упал. Пришло осознание - он бы тоже хотел заниматься чем-то таким, что возносило до небес и приносило радость. Но Сухо никогда не имел никаких талантов, и это действительно делало больно.  
\- О чем задумался? – Бэкхён осторожно расшевелил Сухо, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки.   
\- Переоцениваю свою жизнь, - Сухо научился доверять другу, который, пусть и был другом Чунмёна, стал для него близким человеком.   
\- Все наладится, - ободряюще. Бэкхён обернулся, когда в студию зашли незнакомые Сухо люди.  
\- Тэён, та, что слева, моя подруга. Вы с ней, кстати, совсем не ладите, - быстренько проговорил Бэкхён, прежде чем подняться и подойди к симпатичной девушке со светлыми короткими волосами. Сухо приветливо махнул ей рукой, ожидаемо получая вялую реакцию. Когда в помещении стало совсем шумно, а желание общаться с новыми для него людьми пропало, Сухо, застегнув замок на толстовке вплотную к подбородку, выбрался на улицу. Ветер хлестал по лицу, будто пытаясь привести людей в более осознанное состояние. Дождя не было, но посеревшее небо с минуты на минуту грозилось треснуть по швам и разразиться ливнем. Сухо поспешил в подземку метро, чтобы сесть на поезд и вернуться к себе в квартиру, которую отчаянно хотелось назвать домом. 

В свою постель Сухо лег продрогший до костей, промокший до нитки и отчаянно грустный. Казалось, что его полностью вымывало октябрьскими дождями.

\- Все...хорошо? – Сухо был слишком подавлен, чтобы удивляться. Голос Чонина казался далеким, словно говорили за окном, где капли лопались об асфальт и шелестели между лысыми ветками деревьев.  
\- Все не хорошо, - в подушку проговорил Сухо, скорее для себя, чем для брата.  
Чонин потоптался у порога, не решаясь зайти. Ему всегда хотелось увидеть Чунмёна разбитым, а теперь, когда он действительно наблюдал безрадостную картину, злорадствовать не получалось. Хриплый кашель словно подтолкнул Чонина вглубь комнаты и заставил переодеть брата в сухую одежду. Пожалуй, придется на несколько дней забыть о прошлых обидах и снова жить вместе с Чунмёном.

Горло раздирало болью и сухим кашлем, выдыхать было так же сложно, как вдыхать. Сухо проснулся, запутавшись в своем одеяле и мыслях. Голова, словно долго используемая флеш-карта, работала заторможено, замедляя не только мысли, но и движения. Сомнений не было – Сухо окончательно подорвал свое здоровье и подхватил простуду. Это было отличным дополнением ко всему прочему, хотя теперь можно было не ходить в университет, имея при этом вескую причину.  
С кухни доносился шум. Сухо плохо помнил, как вернулся домой. Смутными картинками расплывался человек, который помог ему стянуть мокрую одежду, и внутри что-то резко перевернулось. Сухо почему-то снова подумал о своем ангеле-хранителе, хотя еще недавно убедил себя, что все это бред.

У плиты пританцовывал Чонин. Со сковородки что-то шипело, чайник нагревался и собирался свистеть, жизнь на кухне шла полным ходом.   
\- Доброе утро, - просипел Сухо, присаживаясь за стол. Чонин накрыл сковородку крышкой, выключил чайник и сел напротив брата. У него были взрослые глаза, слишком взрослые для восемнадцатилетнего подростка. Обычно в глазах таких ребят больше мимо проходящих ветров.   
\- Почему ты вдруг стал таким? – спросил Чонин, постукивая пальцем по столу.   
\- Каким?   
\- Слабым.   
Сухо улыбнулся. Он ведь всегда таким был.  
\- Тебя это расстраивает?  
\- Злит. Ты мне никогда особо не нравился, но сейчас – особенно, - прямолинейность Чонина была кстати. Меньше всего Сухо нужна недоговоренность. Теперешняя жизнь и так много всего утаивала.   
Чонин залил обе кружки кипятком и одну пододвинул брату. На поверхность выплыли зеленые травинки, едва ощутимый запах меда сладостью оседал на губном желобке.  
Чонин, отчего-то смутившись, обхватил пальцами кружку и едва не ткнулся носом в чай.   
\- Тебя... - он сделал глоток, - парень бросил? Ты поэтому такой?  
Чонин уже как-то оговаривался о парнях, о чем Сухо благополучно забыл.  
\- Парень..? – совершенно искренне удивился он.  
\- Ну ты же... - Чонин смутился еще больше и договаривать не стал.  
\- Никто меня не бросал, - Сухо сделал заметку, расспросить об этом у Бэкхёна – о личной жизни Ким Чунмёна. Сам Сухо никогда не был влюблен и никогда не испытывал ни к кому симпатии. А может, испытывал, просто не помнил. Детство заключалось в потерянных родителях и разбитых коленках, чуть позже – в голодных ночах и кражах денег у ничего не подозревающих прохожих. С совершеннолетия, после выпуска из приюта – в мечтах куда-нибудь приткнуться. К двадцати одному году, когда бессилие было единственным, что попадало в желудок вместе со слезами, приткнуться хотелось только мертвым телом к асфальту.  
\- Как твои дела? – Сухо решил, что его настроение не лучшая тема для разговора. Тем более с человеком, который меньше всех остальных шел с ним на контакт.  
\- Получше, чем у тебя, по всей видимости, - улыбка Чонина была еле заметной, но она была – расползалась уголком губ и согревала не хуже горячего чая. Сухо подумал, что, наверное, они смогут подружиться. Правда, когда прозвенел звонок, волшебство рассеялось, словно туман. Чонин наигранно завозился, будто куда-то опаздывал и сильно спешил. Он соскреб со сковородки омлет и, поставив тарелку перед Чунмёном, сказал, что ему пора в университет. Бэкхён, не дождавшись, когда дверь откроют, зашел сам и уже стягивал кеды.  
Сухо не хотел есть, поэтому Бэкхён услужливо и с большим аппетитом ел за него. Чонин уже ушел, чай остыл и боль в горле снова дала о себе знать.  
\- Я встречался с кем-нибудь? – Сухо хотел подождать более подходящего случая для этого вопроса, но какой момент был бы более подходящим, если они ничем не отличались друг от друга?  
\- Нет.  
\- Совсем никогда?  
\- Эфомифалофвойущебе, - с полным ртом ответил Бэкхён.  
\- А на родном языке?  
\- Это мешало твоей учебе, - Бэкхён несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на Сухо. – Раньше я бы тебе, конечно, рассказал, не задумываясь, но теперь даже не знаю.   
\- Что рассказал? Ты обещал мне все помочь с моим прошлым, - напомнил Сухо.  
Бэкхён вздохнул.  
\- Только не убивайся потом. С тебя станется, - иронично. – По выходным ты цеплял какого-нибудь парня в клубе, чтобы снять напряжение – и это единственный вид отношений, который ты воспринимал.  
Сухо упал лицом в стол, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не побиться лбом. Почему, почему, почему этот Ким Чунмён был таким идиотом?   
\- Ты не чувствуешь теперь такого? К парням?   
Единственное, что чувствовал Сухо – пустоту, которая вакуум расширялась изнутри.  
\- Если хочешь, мы можем сходить в клуб?  
\- Думаю, это неудачная идея.   
Вчерашний ливень, взявший передышку ранним утром, снова забрызгал окна. Сухо не пошел на занятия и Бэкхён из дружеской солидарности тоже решил пропустить. Они целый день смотрели фильмы и совсем не разговаривали. И Сухо сделал для себя еще одно открытие: человеку можно помочь не только разговорами, но и обыкновенным присутствием.

***

Студия, где репетировал Бэкхён со своей группой, стала для Сухо отдушиной, местом, в котором можно позабыться, не употребляя алкоголь. Витавший запах сигарет и слегка подгоревшей проводки расслаблял, словно кальян, и запоминался как что-то родное, даже домашнее. Сухо часто приходил туда послушать их музыку. Занимал деревянный табурет и восхищался тем, как слаженно играет группа. И завидовал, совсем немножко, отношениям парней. Тому, как они понимали друг друга без слов. Бэкхён перебирал медиатором струны, играясь со звучанием. Ифань крутил барабанные палочки, слушая Исина, который так сосредоточенно напрягал брови, будто рассказывал план по захвату мира. Кёнсу подогревал пиццу, изредка перекидываясь с Бэкхёном какими-то незначительными фразами. Обстановкой напоминало комнату в общежитии – просто, спокойно, с глупыми перебранками и вредной едой. Чунмён неконтролируемо начинал проникаться дружеской атмосферой, которая выстраивалась в студии незначительными деталями, хотя порой пытался выдернуть себя здравым смыслом в реальность, где он на самом деле не вписывался в эту студии. Сухо был как из другого мира – слегка поношенным, разбитым и вовсе не собой.

У Сухо быстро получилось сдружиться с Кёнсу. Додо, как в шутку называл его Бэкхён, был легким в общении, еще легче, чем воздушный шарик. Сухо всегда считал, что человек, который умеет посмеяться над собой, скрывает в себе неподдельную искренность, может быть, совсем редко и чуточку, грусть. Исин относился к лучшему другу Бэкхёна с дружелюбием, но без навязчивости. Словно присматривался. Однажды он честно признался, что Чунмён ему никогда не нравился, но сейчас он готов поменять свое мнение, которое, видимо, было ошибочным. Бэкхён пробормотал, что просто Чунмён перестал быть задницей, чем слегка разрядил обстановку. Сухо рассмеялся. Наверное, с облегчением. А еще он был очень благодарен Исину за честность.

Открытого презрения, ненависти, недовольства со стороны Ифаня не было. Но Сухо постоянно чувствовал, что барабанщик редко когда напрямую смотрит ему в глаза, говорит с легкой прохладностью в голосе и сближаться, как остальные друзья Бэкхёна, не спешит. Сухо не имел права обижаться. И учитывая то, что он знал, что Чунмён мог оставить о себе не самое лучшее, а правильнее сказать худшее, впечатление, такое отношение Ифаня наверняка было заслуженным. Но все равно коробило. Возникала не к месту детская реакция: человек, который не обращает на тебя внимания, неконтролируемо становится объектом повышенного интереса.   
\- Какая наша песня тебе больше всего нравится? – спросил Кёнсу, отвлекая Сухо от мыслей. Бэкхён, который все это время нежничал со своей гитарой, с интересом отвлекся и пристально посмотрел на друга в ожидании ответа. Сухо прокрутил в голове плейлист, который прогонял по кругу последние недели. Черненький мр3-плеер состоял из любимых песен Бэкхёна и из песен, сочиненных его группой.   
\- Про мальчика в перевернутом мире, - самая первая в списке «часто прослушиваемые». Сухо ставил ее на репит бесконечное множество раз, потому что в каждом слове чувствовал себя тем самым мальчиком. Правда, не был уверен, то ли мир перевернутый, то ли он сам.  
Бэкхён разочарованно поджал губы.  
\- Ее Ифань сочинил, - улыбнувшись, пояснил Кёнсу, разрезая пиццу на десять кусков. – Они с Бэкхёном, наверное, месяц ругались, подбирая к ней музыку. Немножко нескладный текст, выбивался из ритма. А Ифань, знаешь, упрямый, менять ничего не хотел.   
Ифань кинул в Кёнсу пуфик, но тот, словно предвидев, увернулся и показал ему язык.  
\- У тебя осенняя хандра, раз эта песня тебе полюбилась, - вклинился Исин с видом мудреца. – Она грустная, как твои глаза.  
Сухо не знал, что ответить, как обычно, застигнутый врасплох от откровения Исина, поэтому поспешил впихнуть в себя кусок пиццы и громко зачавкал, пусть это и было совсем неприлично. Парни решили последовать его примеру, пихая друг друга в бок, чтобы урвать куски побольше. 

\- Ифань меня недолюбливает, - выговорился Сухо, когда Бэкхён закрывал студию на замок. Все остальные уже разошлись по домам.  
\- Почему ты так решил? – в голосе Бэкхёна не было ни намека на эмоции.  
\- Не знаю, это как-то интуитивно ощущается.   
\- Может быть, - Бэкхён накинул на голову капюшон и спрятал руки в карманы куртки. – Мне до сих пор странно, что ты переживаешь из-за таких глупостей.   
\- Мне тоже странно себя не помнить, - вспылил Сухо и сразу же после этого смутился. Бэкхён не виноват, что у Сухо внутри то бушует что-то, то что-то умирает, и он не может с этим справиться.  
\- Ты резко отзывался о умении Ифаня петь, - наконец, после долгого молчания, за которое друзья успели добраться до автобусной остановки, произнес Бэкхён.  
\- Он же…  
\- Барабанщик, да. Но до того, как попасть к нам в группу, читал рэп с каким-то андеграундным чуваком. Мы хотели поэкспериментировать, - Бэкхён дрожащими от холода пальцами выцепил из пачки сигарету и закурил. Сухо ненавидел сигаретный дым, от него голова кружилась, но сейчас отчего-то тоже захотелось затянуться. Может быть, чтобы согреться. Или почувствовать, как пустоту внутри заполняет хотя бы никотином. Бэкхён, проследив взгляд друга, достал еще одну сигарету и протянул Сухо. – Ну, было бы прикольно делать вставки с рэп-партиями. Даже песню написали. А ты ее высмеял.   
\- И ты меня не убил после этого?  
\- Едва не, - односложно ответил Бэкхён.  
\- Как ты вообще меня терпел? – Сухо помял губами фильтр сигареты, не решаясь вдохнуть в себя дым. Словно мог им задохнуться или отравиться.   
\- Считаешь, что сейчас ты лучше? – серьезные глаза всегда пугали. Бэкхён будто у зеркала учился буравить таким взглядом, от которого хотелось спрятаться.  
\- Я…   
\- Ты, - вздохнул Бэкхён. – Мы дружим со средней школы, когда ты не был настолько идиотом. Я слышал, что идиотизм передается при длительном общении, так что я, в общем-то, не уверен, кто у кого перенял. Но идиоты мы оба, будь уверен. И я привык, что порой на тебя накатывала такая прямолинейность, из-за которой хотелось закатать тебя под бетоноукладчик. А сейчас все слишком поменялось. Ты ведь не просто что-то изменил в себе, ты вообще другой человек, будто тебя подменили.   
Сухо вздрогнул. Бэкхён даже не догадывался насколько он сейчас прав.  
\- Мне нравится новый Ким Чунмён, но я еще не успел к нему привыкнуть, хорошо? – Сухо кивнул, выплевывая сигарету, пережеванную наполовину из-за волнения. Во рту было горько, под диафрагмой тоже, но в остальном – спокойно. Как после бури, долгожданный штиль. Откровенность часто делала больно, но иногда нужно перетерпеть, как при вывихах, чтобы все встало на свои места.  
\- Знаешь, я думал, что между вами что-то есть. Что вы спите друг с другом или типа того, - Бэкхён рассмеялся, когда Сухо непонимающе на него уставился. – Я про тебя и Ифаня. Но лезть в чужие отношения не в моих правилах, даже если вы мои друзья.  
\- Надеюсь, что тебе просто показалось, - Сухо, нервничая, исцарапал запястье черным шнурком, перекручивая его туда-сюда. Такие интимные подробности его смущали.  
\- Не думаю, у меня врожденное чутье на всякие интрижки. Как считаешь, потеря памяти способствует потери ориентации?   
\- Ну судя по всему она была мной утеряна до этого, - Сухо улыбнулся. Иногда надо брать пример с Кёнсу и посмеяться над собой.  
\- Точно! А с амнезией к тебе пришла компенсация в виде возвращенной традиционной ориентации! – Бэкхён сделал вид, что его осенило. – Когда ты видишь симпатичную девчонку или парня, в какую сторону тебя больше тянет?  
\- Ни в какую, - Сухо не врал. Он действительно не помнил, чтобы что-то ощущал по отношению к кому либо, кроме дружеской симпатии.   
\- Может, тебе воздалось за твой скверный характер этой…как ее… - Бэкхён задумался, - асексуальностью.  
Сухо фыркнул.  
\- Меня поражает твоя фантазия.  
\- Рад стараться, - отсалютовал Бэкхён, как мушкетеры в фильмах. К остановке подъехала машина. Тэён просигналила парням, которые увлеклись разговором и не заметили ее приезда. Бэкхён подскочил со скамейки, обежал свой автомобиль и, когда дверь со стороны водителя открылась, с наигранным облегчением выдохнул:  
\- Нигде не поцарапано и не подбито. Миссия выполнена!  
Тэён сначала дала подзатыльник своему парню, а потом легонько поцеловала в губы. Сухо захотелось сильно-сильно зажмуриться, словно он наблюдал что-то совсем личное, как запись в дневнике.  
\- Ты сядешь, нет? Или подумываешь о ночной прогулке на своих двоих? – Тэён помахала рукой перед его застывшим лицом и перебралась на сиденье пассажира. Она была такой же острой на язык, как Бэкхён, и часто подтрунивала над Сухо. Но это было даже здорово. По крайней мере, лучше, чем полное игнорирование еще две недели назад.  
\- Пожалуй, я на ваших четырех, - Сухо забрался в салон, мгновенно чувствуя, как становится тепло пальцам и щекам.

***

Чондэ появился с ноябрем и первым снегом, который растаял, едва коснувшись мерзлой земли. С виноватыми в пол глазами, в теплом синем пальто и с длинным шарфом, свисавшим кисточками к кроссовкам. Появился тогда, когда было уже не так сложно, когда Сухо стал привыкать к окружающим людям, принял жизнь, которой жил другой человек и потихоньку, под влиянием новых друзей, стал меняться. Чондэ выглядел настолько по-человечески с грустным взглядом карих глаз и одетый как какой-нибудь художник, что никогда и никто, наверное, в жизни не принял бы его за ангела-хранителя.

Сухо собирался в университет, когда услышал шум через две стены: звон битого стекла. Чонин дома не ночевал, изредка появляясь, чтобы навестить брата, котов у них не водилось, поэтому если не случайно ворвавшийся через форточку сквозняк, то только… Сухо сразу же бросился в зал и наткнулся там на своего ангела, который силой мысли или чем-то подобным собирал осколки снова в вазу. Сухо заворожено наблюдал, как перламутровые стеклышки будто склеиваются друг с другом и становятся одним целым. Поджатые в тонкую линию губы Чондэ были немного синеватыми, как после сильного холода. Наверное, ангелы-хранители тоже мерзли.   
\- Ангелы, как люди, правда, с некоторыми преимуществами, - Сухо не успел задать вопрос вслух, как Чондэ выдал ответ. С пониманием, что ангел читает мысли, пришло какое-то скребущее чувство.   
\- Я не услышу то, что ты не хотел бы, чтобы я слышал, не переживай.  
Сухо не удержался от ироничного взгляда, которому научился от Бэкхёна. 

Чондэ стянул шарф и снял пальто, бросая вещи на диван, и устроился в кресле напротив телевизора. Темный экран, отражавший силуэты мебели, внезапно загорелся синей заставкой и переключился на канал, где показывали животных. Сухо сел по другую сторону от ангела и вместо передачи пристально смотрел на него, который либо не замечал пронизывающего взгляда, либо предпочел его проигнорировать. Прошло полчаса. И если у Чондэ была замечательная способность делать вид, что ничего не произошло, то Сухо начал терять терпение и выходить из себя.  
\- Не ругайся, - вздохнул Чондэ, выключая телевизор и, наконец, обращая внимание на человека. – Я просто не знаю, с чего начать.  
\- С объяснений? – угрюмо предложил Сухо. – Например, рассказать, почему не появился, когда был нужен?  
\- Начальство наложило на мои способности временный запрет, поэтому я не мог спуститься к тебе. Прости, - Чондэ скривил губы. Совсем не ангельский жест, с толикой обиды. – Я чувствовал, как тебе было плохо, но… Если бы не мой куратор, я не уверен, что меня вообще к тебе допустили.  
\- Почему?   
\- Долгая история, а я не за этим к тебе спустился, - Чондэ поднялся с кресла, чтобы пересесть к Сухо. Холодные пальцы ангела зачесали длинные пряди челки назад и коснулись лба. – Слышал про омут памяти?  
Сухо помотал головой. Ему жутко не нравилось, что Чондэ не давал ему времени привыкнуть к своим словам и присутствию.  
\- Ты не читал историю про мальчика, который выжил после нападения могущественного темного мага? Люди всех возрастов ее читают.  
\- В моем детстве не было место книгам, - нахмурился Сухо. Может, ему показалось, но Чондэ после сказанного сник.  
\- Омут памяти – сосуд, в котором волшебники хранили свои воспоминания. В небесной сфере есть отдел, заведующий воспоминаниями людей. А у меня есть доступ к памяти Ким Чунмёна, но ты можешь выбрать только один-единственный промежуток времени. Что-то связанное с родителями или с поступлением в университет или… - Чондэ замолк, удивленно глядя на своего человека. Сухо был уверен, ангел не договорил, потому что прочел его мысли. – Твой выбор немного странный.  
\- Знаю, - Сухо ощущал себя спокойнее, когда по его вискам невесомо водили подушечками пальцев, но по-прежнему неловко от того, что его читали как раскрытую книгу. – И совсем не понимаю, почему об этом думаю.  
Чондэ ничего не сказал, но по его губам было заметно, что он едва сдерживает понимающую улыбку.  
\- Почему мне нужно что-то знать о жизни Чунмёна? – противореча самому себе, спросил Сухо.   
\- А ты не хочешь? – будто озадачился Чондэ.  
\- Раньше, наверное, хотел. А сейчас… - Сухо пожал плечами. Он не знал, как это объяснить. Боялся, видимо. И выбранный момент, человек, с которым был связан Чунмён, ему казался неправильным. Тем, на чем не нужно было акцентировать внимание, но. Сухо так часто думал о нем, что в какие-то моменты стало мерещиться, словно он заполнял себя неизвестным чувством, которое сжимало внутренности. И становилось тесно в самом себе.

***

_Чунмёну нравилось водить губами по чернильным линиям, вырисовывающимся в дракона. Нравилось прикасаться к Ифаню, прижиматься щекой к его лопатке и греть своим дыханием кожу, слегка позолотевшую после летнего солнца. Нравилось чувствовать на себе тяжесть его тела, ощущать в себе как бьется его сердце и как после остановки, взорвавшейся мимолетной вспышкой, по бедрам разливается его тепло. Нравилась всегда затянувшаяся прелюдия, размеренные медленные движения, настолько медленные, что вспарывали низ живота приятным давлением._

_Ифань рассказывал, что кельтский дракон для него как символ цикличности. Он набил его на лопатке, будучи шестнадцатилетним подростком – бунтарский возраст, когда делаешь что-то не просто вопреки всем, но и вопреки самому себе. Объяснения значения рисунка терялись в поцелуях, которые Чунмён срывал с чужих губ. Целовать Ифаня было намного приятнее, чем слушать. Так хотелось думать. Признаться, что низкий басовитый голос сводил с ума, было равносильно публичному унижению. Когда губы опухали, а кожа по контуру краснела, Чунмён переключался на татуировки Ифаня, скользя по ним подушечками пальцев. Он использовал каждую секунду ночи, словно изголодавший зверь, но утром, насытившись, ожидаемого удовлетворения не получал. Встречи с Ифанем, которые в первое время приносили много приятных моментов, со временем стали такими же болезненными, как поцелуи с искусанными в кровь губами._

_Когда Бэкхён познакомил Чунмёна со своей группой, он не увидел в них ничего интересного. Он считал, что Кёнсу был слишком простоват для рок-звезды, а Исин тормозил деятельность группы своим неловким характером. Ифань тоже некстати выделялся – таким, как он место на подиуме, на глянцевой обложке, а не за барабанной установкой. Ифаня хотелось купить себе, словно эксклюзивную игрушку, чтобы поиграть, наиграться, а потом вернуть обратно на склад. Отец Чунмёна с детства приучил сына получать любой ценой то, что он хочет, и отказываться от того, что тянет вниз. Жаль, что не объяснил, как именно от этого отказаться. Потому что Ифаня хотелось оставить себе._

_Когда сердце все чаще стало по неизвестной причине колотиться в присутствии Ифаня, Чунмён понял, что либо он уже оформит отказ, либо на склад придется вернуть самого себя. В какое-нибудь невзрачное место поломанных людей, которые разучились справляться со своими на самом деле никому не нужными чувствами. С каждым днем делалось все больнее, словно в тело проникали без подготовки, поэтому Чунмён вернулся на тропинку, где в редкие выходные всегда новый человек и никакого Ифаня. Боль прошла, а с пустотой можно было справиться. Главное, внушить это самому себе._

****

\- 2 -

Сухо казалось, что солнце намертво прилипло к стеклу - оно преследовало его с самой остановки и больно светило в глаза. Он достал из кармана толстовки кепку и прикрылся от слепящего света квадратным козырьком. Его зрачки в последнее время стали очень чувствительными, поэтому на уголках глаз быстро скапливались слезы. С причиной или без.

Может быть, дело не в солнце вовсе, но о чем-то другом думать не хотелось. Сухо стер с ресниц худые капли, чувствуя, как трещинки на коже защипали. Всю ночь он играл на гитаре, растворился в музыке, запутал себя в струнах и не заметил, как пальцы закровоточили. Утром, когда Сухо жутко уставший упал на кровать, ему пришлось полчаса выслушивать монолог от брата. Чонин говорил, говорил, говорил. Что-то о здоровье, идиотизме и прочих штуках, Сухо слушал, но не слышал. В барабанных перепонках до сих пор играла музыка, которую он всю ночь пытался отыграть. А небольшие раны на пальцах как доказательство о преданности делу, заинтересованности хоть в чем-то. Ладно, возможно, о идиотизме Чонин был прав. Иногда Сухо не против побыть идиотом. Иногда так действительно лучше, чем отчетливо понимать то, что понимать не хочется.

Сухо проехал мимо нужной остановки, но вспомнил об этом только тогда, когда гитара, устроившаяся между коленками, краем дерева врезалась в бедро. Он обернул наушники вокруг плеера и выпрыгнул из салона, навстречу ноябрьскому холодному солнцу, которое снова вернулось на небо, радостным обручом крутилось между облаками и не спешило покидать Сухо. Хотелось сказать светилу «уйди, свали в свой закат», но Сухо промолчал, позволяя ему скакать лучами на своем плече. Солнце не виновато, что в его глазах много воды, которая под светом спешит выбраться наружу, по щекам на подбородок, чтобы затеряться в вороте толстовки. Солнце не виновато, что парень по имени Ифань совершенно немыслимым образом пробился сквозь багровую шкурку под диафрагмой и свернулся там клубочком. Сначала маленьким-маленьким, который со временем стал увеличиваться, разрастаться под ребрами, и грозился рано или поздно разорвать сердце к черту. Сухо никогда не думал, что влюбляться в кого-то больно. Он слышал много песен о любви, столько слов возвышало это чувство, словно убеждая людей, оно прекрасно. Может быть, Сухо просто неправильно влюбился.

После воспоминаний Чунмёна легче не стало. Стало только хуже, острее в грудной клетке и холоднее пальцам. Сухо не понимал, почему прошлое чужого человека так сильно на нем отразилось. Прошло несколько дней, почти неделя, когда Чондэ показал ему то, что Сухо меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Он не просто наблюдал за Чунмёном и Ифанем со стороны, он был Чунмёном, он чувствовал за него и любил в тот момент, по всей видимости, тоже. Возможно, он так решил позже, все хорошенько обдумав, это побочный эффект. Ничего на самом деле Сухо к Ифаню не чувствует, он его не знает толком, просто сильные чувства человека, в чьем теле он теперь жил, проецировались на его ощущениях. От этих мыслей голова шла кругом. А Чондэ, уже ожидаемо, снова сбежал. Ничего не объясняя, исчез и оставил Сухо одного разбираться с бедламом в голове и дикими шумами в сердце. И зачем вообще приходил?

Наблюдая за тем, как Бэкхён играет на гитаре, Сухо хотелось спросить, любит ли он Тэён. И как это вообще – любить взаимно. Но когда Бэкхён обратил на него внимание и поинтересовался, о чем тот задумался, Сухо лишь грустно улыбнулся и сказал, что тоже хочет уметь играть на гитаре. Друг если и удивился, то виду не подал, зато на следующий день в студии Сухо на табурете уже ждала новая гитара. Простенькая, покрытая багровой краской, без рисунков, но удивительно красивая, словно не гитара вовсе, а молоденькая девушка с каким-нибудь созвучным именем Лола. Сухо и относился к ней, как к девушке с хрупкой фигуркой. Ему до безумия нравилось чувствовать грудью деревянный корпус, перебирать пальцами стальные струны и зажимать их подушечками, кожа на которых уже ко второму дню стала шероховатой и местами изрезанной, словно лист бумаги. Даже скрипучие звуки, которые издавались при игре, не сбивали настроение, наоборот придавали больше уверенности. Отдаться музыке казалось самым правильным, что он сделал за последние месяцы. 

Бэкхён нарисовал ему таблицу с аккордами и на линейных строчках обозначил ноты к легким, на его взгляд, песням. А потом, когда, видимо, понял, что Сухо действительно увлекся, сделал ему дубликат ключа от студии и разрешил репетировать. Тишину в своей квартире разбивать гитарными мелодиями отчего-то не хотелось. Да и делиться с этим местом, словно чем-то личным, тоже.   
\- Уже лучше, - похвалил Бэкхён, отрывая Сухо от игры. С фиолетовых волос движением ладони слетел снег. Бэкхён, не снимая верхней одежды, взял свою гитару. Подключил ее к комбоусилителю и, устроившись на высоком стуле, заиграл что-то свое.  
\- Присоединяйся, - попросил Бэкхён, заметив, что Сухо остановился.   
\- Я не уверен, что…  
\- Играй, что играл, а я подхвачу. Просто играй, не слушая меня, а потом сам поймешь, хорошо?  
Сухо кивнул, слегка нервничая. С кем-то в дуэте репетировать ему еще не приходилось. Но с другой стороны в этой жизни Бэкхён часто был для него первооткрывателем.   
Поначалу игра Бэкхёна сбивала. Сухо пытался следить только за собой, но слух неконтролируемо цеплялся за чужие мелодии. Свою гитару он не слышал, словно одно ухо заложило, а второе подхватывало звуки электрогитары. Когда пальцы более или менее привыкли не отвлекаться, Сухо расслышал – и себя, и Бэкхёна. Вместе мелодия казалась нескладной, но Сухо чувствовал, что это как с парнями, которые с возрастом из нескладных мальчишек превращаются в статных мужчин. Нужно просто время, терпение и тренировки.   
\- Ты такой странный, - неожиданно сказал Бэкхён, накрывая ладонью дребезжащие струны. – Раньше никогда не интересовался музыкой, только книжками и политикой, а сейчас… Мне это нравится, - улыбнулся он, а Сухо не знал, как отреагировать на искреннюю радость со стороны друга.   
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал, что, - Сухо прикусил губу. За эту неделю думал он очень много, снова переоценивал жизнь, себя, свои способности и, наконец, решился. Ким Чунмён, как бы страшно это не звучало, умер. И если ангел-хранитель дал ему, Сухо, второй шанс, то он им воспользуется, но таким образом, чтобы не ущемлять собственные чувства, - возьму академический отпуск.   
\- А твой отец…?  
\- Думаю, он не будет против после того, как я завалю эту сессию.  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не признаться, что у тебя проблемы с памятью. Ты же себе жизнь усложняешь.  
Сухо не ответил. Бэкхён решил, что больше не будет возвращаться к этому разговору, потому что понимал, что бесполезно. Чунмён стал ужасно упрямым. К счастью, хотя это было спорным вопросом, в студию, как ранее Бэкхён – со снегом на пшеничных прядях, зашел Ифань. Он покачал головой, и прилично отросшие волосы, будто уши спаниеля, закачались из стороны в сторону. Сухо захотелось спрятаться за гитару. При виде Ифаня в голове оживали картинки, которые прокручивались дразнящим слайд-шоу. Делалось ужасно неловко – то ли потому что слишком откровенное, то ли потому, что эти воспоминания ему вовсе не принадлежали. Сухо и без всего этого чувствовал себя человеком, который украл жизнь Ким Чунмёна. А в свете последних событий он еще и чувства его позаимствовал.   
\- Кёнсу и Исин на конференции у себя на факультете, - сообщил Ифань, включая электрический чайник и прикладывая к пластиковым бокам замерзшие ладони. У него были красивые пальцы, и Сухо определенно точно сошел с ума, раз подмечал такие детали.  
\- Без них...   
\- Смысла репетировать нет, - закончил за Бэкхёна Ифань, соглашаясь.  
\- Ну, раз ты здесь, то можем помочь Чунмёну. Он неплохо играет, но пока что плохо справляется с импровизацией, - оживился Бэкхён. Сухо идея не понравилась. Ифаню, судя по его поджатым губам, тоже, но словами он это никак не выдал.  
\- О какой импровизации идет речь, когда он учится…сколько? От силы неделю?   
\- Не Пол Маккартни, но на лету схватывает, - неоправданно похвалил Бэкхён своего друга: Сухо знал, что нет у него выдающихся способностей к игре на гитаре, пожалуй, озлобленная настойчивость, желание доказать самому себе, что сможет.   
\- Откуда такой интерес? – вопрос с размаху и в лоб. Ифань вперился взглядом в Сухо, но тот упрямо не отводил глаза, как сильно бы их там не жгло и не щипало солью. – Тебя никогда не интересовала музыка, - те же слова, что недавно произнес Бэкхён.  
\- Не думаю, что мы знакомы настолько, чтобы… - Сухо замолк, только на половине предложения понимая, что глупость говорит, причем такую, провокационную. Но было обидно за себя. Ким Чунмён, наверное, сделал очень больно Ифаню, может быть, нет, но Сухо в любом случае не имеет к этому никакого отношения. И не справедливо, что Ифань относится к нему, как к пустому месту. Столько же внимания он уделяет табуретке, на которой обычно сидит Сухо.  
\- Допивай свой чай, и начнем репетировать, - вклинился Бэкхён, отлично понимая, что пора разрядить обстановку. Он вообще в этом деле был первоклассным мастером. Ифань осушил стакан одним глотком, наверное, обжигая себе горло горячим напитком.

В целом, остальное время в студии прошло нормально. Сухо, конечно, не успевал за Бэкхёном и Ифанем, не понимал, как нужно схватывать за их игрой, но вот они ему профессионально подыгрывали, словно он разбрасывался нотами, а парни подбирали. Сухо практически влюбился в этот момент, в эту связь с гитарой, потому что действительно перекрывались все внутренние терзания и горестные душевные эскапады. После даже какое-то просветление приходило. Жаль только, что на короткие часы, за которые он успевал снова охладеть.  
Сухо почти успокоился, заворожил себя репетицией, пока Бэкхёну не позвонила Тэён и не попросила выйти. Друг накинул на себя куртку и выскочил из студии, пообещав скоро вернуться. Еще никогда молчание не было таким затянутым и жутким. Подогревающийся чайник слегка сглаживал углы напряжения, витавшего в воздухе, шуршанием воды, но освободить себя от мыслей не получалось.

\- Мне казалось, мы договорись, что ты не будешь больше появляться в студии, - голос Ифаня, скорее всего, не был таким громким, каким показался Сухо. По коже пробежался табун мурашек, скрываясь где-то под волосами на затылке.   
\- Да? – глупо переспросил Сухо, растерявшись. Он привык к Чонину, к Бэкхёну, к матери Чунмёна, даже к его отцу, но вот все остальные люди по-прежнему оставались для Сухо чужими и незнакомыми.   
Ифань, как показалось Сухо, устало откинул голову назад, утыкаясь лбом в стену. Одной барабанной палочкой он постукивал по столу, второй – по ножке стула. Сухо не спешил ничего добавлять, спрашивать, предпочитая молчать и мысленно призывать Бэкхёна. Но мольбы не были услышаны, по щелчку зеленой кнопки Ифань открыл глаза, убрал палочки на стол и посмотрел на Сухо. И почему-то совершенно некстати Сухо подумалось, что у Ифаня необычные и красивые губы.   
\- Сделаем вид, что никогда ничего не было? - по тону барабанщика было сложно понять, предлагает он или говорит с иронией. На лбу расшилась морщинка, которая совсем не шла Ифаню, делала его взгляд холодным. – Тебя никто больше не трахает, ты поэтому пришел?  
Гитара упала на пол, струны обиженно затряслись.   
\- Ты мерзкий! – выпалил Сухо, резко поднимаясь на ноги. Он не заслужил всего этого и не хотел брать на себя чужие ошибки. В следующий раз, когда (и если) Чондэ появится, Сухо, не задумываясь, как следует, ему врежет, потому что так-не-чест-но!  
\- Я мерзкий? – Ифань тоже разозлился, по-детски скрестив руки на груди и шатая ногой. А потом резко вскочил, Сухо даже не заметил, как его толкнули к стене. Он споткнулся об гитару и приземлился лопатками на стену. – Я мерзкий? – повторил Ифань, остановившись от Сухо на расстоянии ладони. Близость человека, который снился всю неделю, не затуманила рассудок, не принуждала сердце истерично биться в конвульсиях. Сухо хотелось обмякнуть, как вата в воде, и скукожиться до мизерных размеров.   
\- Я прихожу, потому что мне нравится проводить здесь время, - собравшись с духом, честно ответил Сухо.   
\- Единственная просьба с моей стороны – не приходить в студию, - и даже это ты проигнорировал, - Ифань отступил на несколько шагов и в этот раз устроил руки в карманах джинсов.   
\- Ты ненавидишь меня? – вместо «что я сделал?». Было бы странно спросить об этом напрямую, но Сухо отчаянно хотелось разобраться со всем этим.   
\- Нет, - покачал головой Ифань. – Просто…  
Что «просто» так и осталось недоговоренным. Бэкхён, не скрывая, нахмурился, наблюдая неожиданную картину. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Ифань перебил:  
\- Я пойду, поздно уже.

\- Судя по накалившейся обстановке, тут происходила драма, наверняка с пафосными речами и пылкими жестами, - спрогнозировал Бэкхён с огромной долей издевки. – Ну и что случилось? Вспомнили бурную молодость?  
\- Перестань паясничать, выглядит по-идиотски, - Сухо поднял гитару, с разочарованием обнаружив на дереве трещинку.   
\- Пытаюсь соответствовать, - криво улыбнулся Бэкхён. – Так что случилось?  
\- Кажется, ты был прав. Они… в смысле мы… вроде бы и правда… в прошлом… - Сухо проклинал себя за то, что ему с ужасным трудом дается сказанное. – И я пообещал ему не приходить сюда, к вам в студию. Я этого не помню, - отчаянно проговорил Сухо тихим голосом. Бэкхён забрал из его руки гитару и обнял. Просто взял и прижал к себе. От подобного доверительно жеста сердце сжалось.   
\- Ты знал, что бутылка бренди и несколько крепких сигарет открывают человека?  
\- И это ты сказал к тому, что..?  
\- После того нашего разговора я решил поговорить с Ифанем. И он мне все рассказал.  
Сухо прижался лбом к чужому плечу и совсем-совсем не хотел от него отходить. Хотел держаться за кого-то, потому что не был уверен, что сможет удержаться сам.  
\- После того разговора я тоже кое-что проверил. Пароль на ноутбуке оказался именем.  
Бэкхён не стал уточнять, чьим. Именно это случайное открытие подтолкнуло Сухо в прошлый раз попросить у Чондэ показать что-то связанное с Ифанем.  
\- Ты мне расскажешь, почему сейчас все так?

Бэкхён усадил друга на табурет и заварил обоим кофе. Запах горьких зерен успокаивал.  
\- Ты болезненно реагируешь на себя из прошлого. Ограничусь общими чертами, - вздохнул Бэкхён, прежде чем перейти к сути разговора. – Вы вроде как встречались несколько недель, а потом ты заявил, что какой смысл использовать одного человека, когда можно использовать многих. И сообщил ты об этом при несколько эээ… - Бэкхён многозначительно прокашлялся, - некрасивых обстоятельствах.  
\- Это как? – не понял Сухо. В такие моменты он вообще казался себе дебилом. Но, в конце концов, он не виноват, что в жизни ему было не до таких вещей, как отношения, поцелуи и много всего другого, чем обычно заняты головы подростков.  
\- Проще говоря, ты был не один, когда Ифаню пришлось это выслушивать.  
С пониманием пришла тошнота. Мерзко… Это Чунмён был мерзким, а не Ифань.  
\- Как думаешь, почему ты это сделал? Пароль – конечно, совсем по-девчачьи, но было то, чему ты придавал большое значение. Пароль к одной твоей кредитной карте – дата рождения матери.   
\- Потому что был идиотом, - просто ответил Сухо, чувствуя себя последними крошками сахара на дне чайной кружки, которые неизбежно таяли.  
\- Иногда самое простое – извиниться – сделать сложнее всего. Мне кажется, сейчас тебе совсем не сложно попросить прощения, как было бы раньше, - посоветовал Бэкхён.

***

\- Луна пахнет порохом, - сказал малыш без передних зубов, аккуратно приклеивая бисер на фигурку.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Сухо, проделывая то же самое.  
\- Мой папа космонавт, - глаза мальчика светились гордостью. Проходившая мимо Тэён взъерошила волосы малыша и похвалила его работу, отчего тот стал еще счастливее. На гончарной фигурке Сухо Тэён ухмыльнулась и показала большим пальцем вниз, Сухо едва удержался, чтобы не ответить ей средним пальцем. Было бы неприлично обращаться так с девушкой, даже если эта девушка исчадие ада, да и не при детях же. Хотя малыши и не обращали на взрослых ровным счетом никакого внимания. Маленькие пальчики были измазаны в акварельной краске, на рукавах рубашек и кофточек поблескивал бисер, на детских лицах расцветали улыбки. И повсюду слышался смех.

Тэён работала администратором в детском центре и часто проводила время в зале лепки, брала на себя роль воспитателя. Сухо здесь был впервые, да и то волей случая. В честь праздника, юбилея центра, Тэён попросила Бэкхёна и его группу сыграть малышам добрые детские песенки. Сухо присутствовал при их разговоре и видел, что Бэкхёна такая идея, выступать перед мелочью, не вдохновляла, но он без промедления согласился. Выдавали его только хмурые глаза. Но Бэкхён редко когда отказывал своей девушке, понимая, что она просто так тоже не попросит.

Концерт прошел очень весело. Кёнсу подобрал песенки из знаменитых мультфильмов, Тэён попросила кого-то из друзей приготовить интерактивную стену с картинками, на которых кривлялись анимационные персонажи, вся группа, включая раздасованного Бэкхёна, надели смешные шапки со звериными ушками. Ифаню безумно шли светлые кошачьи уши, и Сухо прилагал колоссальные усилия, чтобы не просмотреть все выступление, акцентируясь только на одном человеке. И напоминал себе, что это ужасно глупо. Глупо-глупо-глупо думать о человеке, который тебя знать не хочет.

Пока парни загружали инструменты в машину Исина, Сухо приглядывал за детьми. Они были искренними, улыбчивыми и забавными, говорили много и не по делу, делились какими-то фактами, задавали вопросы, на которые Сухо затруднялся отвечать. Столько неподдельной простоты - настоящее волшебство.  
\- Если на нас упадет облако, нам будет больно? - спросила у него одна девочка, дернув Сухо за рукав. Он бросил на Тэён умоляющий взгляд, чтобы она его спасла, но та лишь махнула рукой, мол, разбирайся сам, не маленький. Сухо, обреченно вздохнув, присел на корточки и улыбнулся девочке с хвостиками.  
\- Не будет. Оно ведь мягкое и пушистое, как подушка, только совсем легкое, - наверное, нет смысла говорить, что облако вряд ли на них упадет. Это ведь ребенок, нельзя лишать его впечатлительных рассказов.  
\- Мама говорит, что в облаках живут ангелы-хранители, и когда нам плохо, они спускаются вместе с облачком и помогают нам, - девочка нажала пальцем на нос Сухо и звонко рассмеялась. – Ты как хрюшка, - и убежала играть с другими детьми.  
\- Устами младенца, как говорится, - не могла не вставить свои пять монет Тэён, присаживаясь рядом с Сухо. Дети, побросав кисточки и гончарные фигурки, перебрались в угол, где лежал конструктор. И с удовольствием начали собирать лего-игрушки и строить лего-дома.  
\- У тебя веселая работа, - Сухо проигнорировал выпад в свою сторону.  
\- С детьми не надо притворяться, - в коем-то веке без иронии ответила Тэён. - Они честные.  
\- Вы похожи на семейную пару, - Сухо и Тэён синхронно повернулись на голос Бэкхёна. Увлеклись наблюдением за детьми и не заметили, как парни вернулись. Кёнсу и Ифань уже общались с играющими малышами. Исин и Бэкхён подсели к девушке.  
\- Упаси боже, - с наигранно испуганным голосом сказала Тэён, и все рассмеялись.

Сухо перестал понимать, о чем ведут разговор ребята, переключившись на Ифаня. Тот вел себя с детьми так, словно они маленькие неопознанные объекты. Сухо подавил в себе улыбку, когда барабанщик тыкнул пальцем в пухлую щеку девочки, будто проверяя, настоящая она или нет. Сухо не стал предупреждать друзей, что тоже пойдет поиграть с детьми, те были заняты каким-то спором, все равно бы не обратили на него внимание. Он уселся около девочки, которая спрашивала у него про облака, как раз напротив Ифаня. Барабанщик заметил его, но даже бровью не повел. 

Парни, не сговариваясь, строили один лего-городок. Девочка давала им указания, с важным видом показывая, где нужны лужайки, а где дома. Скрепляя детальки, Сухо подумал, что люди как лего-игрушки. Только собирают себя сами. Но такие же хрупкие и неполноценные, если потерять что-то очень важное.   
\- Вы хорошо справляетесь, - похвалила девочка и Сухо, и Ифаня, вынимая из кармана юбки для них конфетки. А потом пошла в сторону Кёнсу, видимо, чтобы с ним тоже сладостями поделиться.  
Ифань развернул фантик и закинул, судя по желтому цвету, лимонную конфетку в рот. Через несколько секунд сухие губы заблестели, словно измазались в солнце, и Ифань стал еще красивее, чем был. Наверное, воспоминание, которое подкинул Чондэ, сыграло свою роль. Хотя за последние дни Сухо не хотелось думать, что его внезапное влечение к человеку – побочный результат. Ему хотелось верить, что это настоящее, принадлежащее только ему, Сухо, чувство. Ведь он не из лего-деталек, не пластиковый человечек с нарисованным лицом, неспособный ни на какие эмоции. Сухо немного устал ощущать лишь отчаяние и пустоту. И хотя привязываться к кому-то оказалось больно, но боль в какой-то степени доказывала, _да, я живой. Я еще что-то чувствую._

Сухо все чаще, оставаясь наедине с собой, пытался понять Ким Чунмёна. Почему он так поступил с Ифанем, когда очень сильно его любил? Зачем нужно было выдумывать неоправданные страхи, заранее обрекать отношения на провал, если был дорогой твоему сердцу человек? Неужели он настолько боялся сломаться, что… Сухо, правда, этого не понимал.   
\- Я скоро начну думать, что ты меня преследуешь, - тихо пробормотал Ифань себе под нос, словно случайно проговорил мысль вслух.  
Сухо собрался с духом и, сжимая в кулаке деталь из конструктора, выпалил, на одном дыхании, без вступительных слов, будто если он извинится в один подход, во второй раз не получится:  
\- Прости меня...- и поумерив пыл, - за меня.

На лице Ифаня изобразилось столько эмоций, сколько бывает у детей, когда им рассказывают невероятную историю с пугающими моментами. Сухо должен был что-то добавить, как-то объяснить свой отчаянный порыв, но весь запал пропал, он смяк в одно мгновение, проклиная себя за слабость и неумение довести дело до конца. Извиниться - дело несложное, Бэкхён прав, только вот страх остаться непрощенным превалировал. 

\- Я не умею злиться на людей долго, даже если бы очень этого хотел, - ответил наконец Ифань, ловя взглядом что угодно, лишь бы не попадаться на глаза Сухо, в которых в данный момент отразилось что-то похожее на облегчение. – Просто...мне казалось, что ты умеешь сдерживать обещания.  
\- Если хочешь, я не буду больше приходить к вам в студию, - сама мысль об этом разливалась в душе кислотой, но, в конце концов, где-то нужно уступать.   
\- Нет, - покачал головой барабанщик, - Бэкхёну это не понравится. Ребята к тебе привыкли. И ты мне не мешаешь, в общем-то, - он запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке и посмотрел на свои колени. Рассматривал так внимательно, будто в них скрывались разгадки ко всем тайнам мира.   
\- Спасибо, - губы Сухо непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке.  
Последний час они достраивали общий городок и получили от девочки вторую порцию конфет.

Придя домой после утомительного, но хорошего дня Сухо хотелось побегать по квартире, поиграть на гитаре, попеть, выплеснуть положительные эмоции и насладиться такими редкими в эти месяцы минутами счастья. Он устроил голову на подушку и мечтательно уставился в потолок, представляя его прозрачным. Там, на небе, наверное, переливающиеся люминесценцией звезды. И Чондэ, наверное, где-то там...  
\- Нет, я здесь, - сердце Сухо едва не выпрыгнуло, испугавшись. Неожиданное замечание, как музыка в фильме ужасов. Сухо резко приподнялся на кровати, со злобой смотря на ангела-хранителя.   
\- Опять пришел что-то показать и смотаться, оставляя меня одного? - наверное, он перебарщивал со злостью, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. На Чондэ хотелось кричать, ругаться и сильно обидеться.  
\- Вроде того, - Чондэ даже не думал объясняться и извиняться. Это коробило, что ли. - У тебя есть все основания на меня обижаться. Но это не мое решение, с воспоминаниями, а твое.  
\- Мое? – вконец запутался Сухо. И еще больше растерялся.   
\- Сейчас я покажу тебе последний фрагмент из жизни Чунмёна, и ты все поймешь. Если не поймешь, в этот раз обещаю, что никуда не уйду, пока не расскажу все, что ты хочешь знать.   
Возможно, у Сухо было право отказаться. Может быть, не было. Но когда Чондэ коснулся пальцами его лба, он не стал противиться, потому что пора уже распутать то, в чем застрял словно мошка в паутине.

***

_\- Ты не станешь белее, даже если будешь выдувать молоко литрами, - ухмыляясь, прокомментировал Чунмён. Чонин ничего не ответил, сжал в кулак коробочку – Чунмён был уверен – с недопитым молоком, смял ее и выбросил в мусорный контейнер. А потом также молча вышел из кухни. Чунмёна забавляла реакция младшего брата на его замечания – полное игнорирование, но с такой злостью в глазах, что казалось еще чуть-чуть и у ядерного оружия появится соперник по степени массового поражения. У Чунмёна даже зародился своего рода спортивный интерес, сколько понадобится времени, прежде чем терпение Чонина лопнет и он кинется на старшего с кулаками._

_Когда они были помладше, у Чунмёна редко выпадал шанс подразнить братишку – сам он учился в престижной школе, Чонина же отправили постигать знания в интернате. Когда Чунмён поступил в университет, ничего не изменилось. Виделись они по-прежнему только на летних каникулах. Зато в предстоящем году должно стать веселее: Чонин поступил в то же учебное заведение, жить, как наказал их отец, братья будут вместе. Чунмён подумал, что, наверное, скоро будет не так скучно и одиноко в своей квартире._

_В какой-то момент Чунмён понял, что хотел бы наладить отношения с Чонином, но внутренний стержень, скрепляющий уступчивость, никак не собирался слетать с катушки, поэтому Чунмён нашел один-единственный выход – поддразнивания. Общение выходило никаким, если обобщить, и крайне раздражительным для Чонина, но так братишка хоть как-то на него реагировал. А это было лучше, чем совсем ничего._

_Чунмён поднялся к себе в комнату, тут же открывая шкаф, чтобы найти что-нибудь подходящее на вечер. Хотелось отдохнуть, расслабиться от ежедневной рутины повседневных дел, может быть даже выпить, хотя он старался не злоупотреблять неблагородным делом. Отец решил заранее подготовить своего сына к работе в крупном бизнесе, поэтому заставлял мотаться по офису и выполнять различные поручения – от распечатывания бумажек до проверки некоторых документов (которые потом проверялись более профессиональными работниками). А Чунмён за все это время не раз подумал, на что он себя подписал? Будущее представлялось кипой листовок с важными печатями и с отсутствием содержания. Никчемное такое будущее._

_Втиснувшись в джинсы и натянув майку с неприличными словами, он кинул взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале и понял, что никуда сегодня из дома не выйдет.В последний год вылазка в клуб ничем хорошим не заканчивалась, то есть она совсем ничем не заканчивалась. Обычно Чунмён заказывал себе что-то выпить, внимательно осматривался, выискивая в толпе парня, который окажет ему услугу, снимет напряжение, навалившееся на плечи чугунным ободком. Но все люди в клубе казались на одно лицо, словно в коктейль Чунмёну подсыпали мескалин или что-то такое же химически галлюциногенное. А когда подсознание пересказывало, кого он конкретно ищет, Чунмён просто-напросто сбегал. То ли из клуба, то ли от себя._

_С Ифанем он не общался больше года, почти два, но этого времени, за которое, наверное, можно было успеть все, что угодно - покорить Америку или стать иконой, - не хватило, чтобы забыть большие ладони и пшеничные волосы, которые пахли электричеством. Ифань так много времени проводил в студии Бэкхёна, что кожа успевала впитать в себя искры от комбоусилителя, струн и прочих музыкальных атрибутов, а крашеные пряди, стоило провести по ним ладонью, слегка взлохмачивались, как напряженные из-за тока провода. Чунмён всегда был честен с собой, ну, может быть не совсем всегда. По крайней мере, абсолютно точно не упрямствовал в своих ошибках. Он понимал, что Ифань стал какой-то частью его жизни, где-то в подкорке подсказывали, что важной, но прийти к нему, чтобы извиниться, не мог. Для этого он, пожалуй, был слишком слабохарактерным._

_Время шло, ничего не изменилось. Иногда Чунмён ходил на выступления бэкхёновской группы, но наблюдать за Ифанем, словно сталкер за кумиром, было до такой степени неразумно, что покидал он клуб быстрее, чем пальцы Бэкхёна касались струн._

_Чунмён, не раздеваясь и оставляя скинутые на полу вещи, упал на кровать. Ладонь прижалась к низу живота, будто пытаясь успокоить непрошенные воспоминания, свернувшиеся там дрожащим комочком, как искупавшийся под дождем котенок. Чунмён повернулся, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Как же хотелось забыть все, и в первую очередь – такого себя._

_На следующий день, когда шаг был сделан, но машина так и не столкнулась с телом, Чунмён открыл глаза, едва различая склонившегося над собой парня.  
\- Привет, - махнул рукой парень. - Я твой ангел-хранитель, - и широко улыбнулся. _

 

Мечтательный взгляд, устремленный в потолок, переменился на бесцветный.   
\- Чунмён...не погиб тогда? – хрипло проговорил Сухо. Очень тихо, так, что шелест ветра за окном, казалось, звучал громче. Но он знал, Чондэ его слышит.   
\- Нет, я тебя оттолкнул, - голос ангела был как никогда стальным и серьезным.   
\- А Сухо? Кто он такой?  
Чондэ глубоко вздохнул, видимо, собираясь для большой речи.  
\- Сухо – мальчик, которым бы ты стал, если бы я не спас твоих родителей. Тебе тогда было четыре годика. Я… - Чондэ запнулся, - я не должен был этого делать, нарушил все правила. Когда ангел совершает ошибку, его снимают с должности, а его человек лишается хранителя. Поэтому у меня не было возможности приглядывать за тобой все эти годы. Мой куратор, Лу Хань, ангел-хранитель твоего лучшего друга, однажды рассказал, что у тебя аура темная, ты будто в тучу обмотался. Обычно это признак приближающейся смерти.

Чондэ сидел на краю кровати и пальцами сжимал пальцы своего человека, который после воспоминания стал серым и безжизненным, как старая тряпичная кукла. Ангелу было стыдно появляться каждый раз в неподходящее время, сваливать какой-то груз и исчезать. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось нормально все объяснить – Сухо и так пришлось много додумывать самому или вовсе жить, оставаясь в неведении, с путаной информацией, но у ангела не было времени. Чондэ несколько раз нарушил небесные законы и, если бы не его куратор, который за него заступился и поручился, ему вряд ли бы дали шанс все исправить. 

\- Я попросил тебя об амнезии? – предположил Чунмён, когда молчание со стороны Чондэ затянулось.  
\- Не совсем. Ты попросил, чтобы я сделал тебя другим человеком, с другими воспоминаниями, совершенно отличными от твоих настоящих.  
\- Зачем тогда ты теперь мне все рассказываешь? Про мое прошлое?  
\- Ты не справляешься, - Чондэ грустно улыбнулся, когда Чунмён посмотрел на него, вопросительно изогнув бровь. – Ты будто в черной сетке, бывают моменты, когда ты разрываешь несколько ниток и выбираешься из нее наполовину, но она быстро затягивает дыру, и ты возвращаешься барахтаться. Тебя утягивает собственным отчаянием.   
Чунмён так и не понял, к чему ведет ангел-хранитель. На лице застыло тоже вопросительное выражение, что минутами ранее.  
\- У нас был уговор – если через два-три месяца ты, Сухо, пустишь жизнь по наклонной, я показываю тебе одно воспоминание из прошлой жизни. Ты, Чунмён, предполагал, что выберешь что-нибудь значительное, но… - Чондэ не договорил. Было ясно без слов, чем-то значительным оказалось воспоминание об Ифане. Наверное, в тот момент Чунмён не думал, что такое тоже может случиться.  
\- А сейчас я пришел, потому что наша связь, как человека и ангела, окончательно разрывается. Это мой последний визит на землю. Теперь самое главное, - Чондэ сжал плечо Чунмёна, чтобы тот присел и внимательно его послушал. – Я верну тебе все воспоминания из прошлого. Воспоминания Сухо – детский дом, различные несчастья – все это ты забудешь, но я оставлю те, что у тебя накопились за последние месяцы. Иначе все окажется бессмысленным.  
Сухо хотел возразить, но Чондэ перебил:  
\- Я слишком многим рискнул, чтобы ты остался в живых. Пожалуйста, Чунмён, перестань слушать голос разума и прислушайся хоть раз к своему сердцу, - губы ангела умоляюще задрожали, а у Сухо уже не оставалось сил, чтобы перечить.  
\- А у тебя? У тебя все будет хорошо? – когда пальцы Чондэ уже привычно коснулись лба, спросил Сухо.  
\- Некоторое время придется забыть о своей работе, но у меня есть куратор, который, надеюсь, не бросит меня без дел.  
\- Ты и твой куратор, как мы с Бэкхёном, тоже лучшие друзья? – в висках стало постукивать, Сухо казалось, что его потихоньку топит в белом свете, на котором прожектором появляются цветные картинки. Чондэ покраснел, и Сухо не удержался от улыбки, значит, не просто друзья. – Жаль, что я не могу узнать больше о тебе и том мире, - с легким сожалением.

Чондэ давно убрал руку со лба Сухо, но тот по-прежнему ощущал на коже чужое тепло.  
Картины в голове стали ярче, они не сбивали Сухо с мыслей, но пустота, с которой он пришел в осень, стала чем-то заполняться.  
\- Ты лучше сосредоточься на себе, на людях вокруг. На своем мире, - Чондэ похлопал его по плечу, как старый приятель. – Надеюсь, не подведешь.

Когда Чондэ исчез, Сухо провалился в глубокий сон.

****

Эпилог

Чунмён смотрел на город с высоты тридцати этажей. Смеркалось, а по небу, словно по карнизу, стекали крапинки дождя, поэтому улицы пустовали. Лишь изредка кто-то пробегал мимо, держа над собой зонт или развернутый глянцевый журнал. Чунмён прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть в этих людях нужного ему человека, но зрение подводило, без очков все как обычно расплывалось, да и приближающиеся тучи только сгущали краски. Осень наступила немножко раньше – за несколько дней до сентября.

Отвернувшись от окна, Чунмён нервно подергал часы на запястье и посмотрел на время. Репетиция закончилась час назад и, если парни не решили пересидеть дождь или забежать в кофейню, то Ифань по идее должен был уже прийти. Чунмён ненавидел ждать и раздражался, когда опаздывают. Но в этот раз раздражение было неоправданным, встречу он никому не назначал.

Девяти месяцев хватило, чтобы немножко разобраться в себе. Побег – дело недостойное, когда-то говорил отец, но после последней встречи с Чондэ для Чунмёна других вариантов и не осталось. Ему хватило дня, чтобы собрать необходимые вещи, заказать билет чуть ли не в другой конец света, решить проблему с визой и уже ночью отсиживаться в аэропорту. Отослав смс Бэкхёну, Чунмён сменил сим-карту на новую, купленную ранее, и представил, как отец разочарованно поджимает губы и качает головой. Это иррациональный и глупый поступок глупого человека, наверное, так бы он сказал. Чунмён тогда, в общем-то, был согласен с голосом в голове, но отступать от задуманного не собирался. 

Проблемы никогда не решаются сами собой, но в этот раз как-то так получалось, что особых трудностей не возникало – отец каждый месяц пополнял карту деньгами, Бэкхён каким-то образом узнал его новый номер и обещал надрать задницу по его возвращению, а весной его ожидал приятный сюрприз. Мама еще никогда не обнимала его так крепко, словно боялась, что выпустив, сын соскользнет в пропасть. А спустя неделю уехала. Чунмён до сих пор помнил ее блестящие глаза, когда она попросила вернуться скорее. 

Один человек сказал, куда бы ты ни поехал, ты берёшь с собой себя. Все так и было. Сомнения, боль, отчаяние и воспоминания, словно вещи в чемодане, постоянно были при нем.   
Но когда Чунмён вернулся, ему показалось, что какую-то часть себя, неважно потрепанную и местами израненную, он оставил в чужой стране, в чужом городе. Чемодан до сих пор был с ним, просто стал чуточку легче. Иногда нужно избавляться от ненужных вещей, чтобы не превращаться в барахольщика.

В другом конце коридора послышался писк и звук раздвигающихся створок лифта. Чунмён проигнорировал сердце, которое предательски застучало, так, что было слышно ушам. Ифань, подойдя к двери своей квартиры и заметив человека у окна, уставился на него расширенными от удивления глазами. Он убрал ключи обратно в карман кожаной куртки, на рукавах которой поблескивали капли дождя, и прислонился плечом к косяку. Глаза быстро остекленели, принимая безразличный вид. Чунмён подошел ближе, и расстояние между ними стало в несколько коротких шагов.  
\- Ты сделал татуировку? – Ифань первым нарушил тишину, рассматривая на коже Чунмёна, над краем майки, чернильный хвостик. Наверное, оба чувствовали, что приветствие будет звучать нелепо.   
\- Один парень рассказал мне, что кельтский дракон означает изменяющуюся жизнь. Я подумал, почему бы и нет. Учитывая обстоятельства, - пожал плечами Чунмён.  
Ифань недоверчиво прищурился, будто ожидал подвоха. Зубы прошлись по нижней губе, из-за чего тонкая кожа слегка побелела. Все это время Чунмёну удавалось оставаться вполне безучастным на эмоции (сердце он в расчет не брал), но как только шаги, разделяющие их, были сделаны, а длинные пальцы коснулись кожи на груди, внутри что-то защемило. Будто внутри него кто-то тихо притаился, подглядывал, а потом за ним хлопнули дверью и попросили войти. Ифань проследил кончиками пальцев кельтского дракона, практически идентичному тому, что был выжжен у него на лопатке, но быстро пришел в себя и отдернул руку, словно обжегся.  
\- Зачем?   
Чунмён не стал уточнять. Зачем, что? Зачем он набил татуировку или зачем, вернувшись, пришел к Ифаню? Или зачем так глупо и долго влюблен, что позавидовали бы шекспировские герои? Чунмён и сам бы хотел знать.

\- Когда я поднимался на лифте, с каждым этажом придумывал причины, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать то, что делаю. Знаешь, бывает же, что иногда в груди так жжется, что рационально это никак не объяснишь. А с чернилами под кожей проще всего свалить все на них.  
Чунмён неловко изъяснялся, Ифань на это неловко улыбнулся.

\- Меня внизу уже, наверное, ждет Бэкхён. Так что…увидимся, - Чунмён оттолкнулся от стены и прошел мимо Ифаня. Он понимал, что его приход смутно похож на первый шаг, но пока что (после долго перелета, с мыслями в голове о предстоящем разговоре с отцом по поводу будущей жизни, учебы, карьеры, о ранимой волнующейся матери, об обиженном друге) его хватило только на такое.  
\- Чунмён, - он обернулся, когда его позвал Ифань. С извечной привычкой взъерошивать волосы на затылке и полуулыбкой как у кота. С внешностью как у голливудского актера, но с самым простым на свете взглядом на вещи. Чунмён помнил воспоминания себя прошлогоднего, воспоминания Сухо. Тот думал, что самое правильное в его жизни было отдаться музыке. Самым правильным в жизни Чунмёна, сколько бы сам он от этого не бежал, было влюбиться в Ифаня.   
\- У нас завтра репетиция в шесть. Ребята будут рады, если ты придешь, - сказал Ифань, и Чунмён почувствовал, как чемодан с сомнениями становится еще легче.


End file.
